


Всему своя цена

by Shantana



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Asphyxiation, Brutality, Cruelty, Dark, Death, Dirty Talk, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hot, Humiliation, Irrumare, Killing, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychological Horror, Slavery, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку с феста:<br/>Мерлин/Артур или Артур/Мерлин. Принц и маг во время охоты попадают в загребущие лапы разбойников-работорговцев. У заказчика два кинковых момента — долгая изнуряющая дорога, во время которой Артур поддерживал бы Мерлина, которого например хорошо приложили по голове и тот не в состоянии вытащить их при помощи магии. И второе — AUкцион рабов, где Артур просто кипел бы от злости, а Мерлин просил бы его сдержаться и не раскрыть, что он принц. Наглые покупатели со слэшным уклоном были бы оч в тему)) Обязательно ХЭ, как спасутся и когда, на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Merlin BBC  
> Бета: Bitter Taste  
> Жанр: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC 17-21  
> Ворнинг: унижение, насилие, жестокость, иррумация, асфиксия, дарк!  
> от автора: Не знаю, чего ожидал заказчик, но т.к. эту заявку заметила я, в ней тошнотворный ахтунг. поэтому всем нежным фиялкам дабы не травмироваться, сие читать не рекомендовано.  
> статус: закончен.

– Хорошо, Артур, признаю – во всем виноват я, – Мерлин скосил взгляд на идущего рядом принца.  
– Да, ты идиот, – раздалось справа, но не обычным несдержанным выкриком, а как-то обреченно устало. – Ты упустил наших лошадей, на которых мы оставили все: еду, плащи и даже меч. Впереди два, а то и все три дня пути через этот проклятый лес, пока мы не придем в ближайшую деревню, где может быть хоть кто-то захочет нам помочь. Или я обменяю тебя на лошадь и вернусь в Камелот, а после еще подумаю, стоит ли тебя вообще выкупать.  
– Согласен, – Мерлин улыбнулся. – Останусь в деревне и хоть отдохну от твоего нытья.  
– Это я-то ною? – Артур ухмыльнулся. – Посмотрим, на что будешь способен ты к концу дня.  
И действительно, благодаря своей многолетней закалке и тренированному телу, Артур даже спустя пять часов не выдохся так как слуга. Мерлин привалился к дереву и опустился на землю.  
– Все! Больше не могу идти, – сдался он.  
– Слабак, – снова усмехнулся принц, но беззлобно, просто озвучивая факт, в котором убедились они оба. – Ладно, скоро темнеть начнет, я соберу ветки для костра, а ты поищи, чем их разжечь.  
Через пять минут принц сложил перед Мерлином небольшую кучку хвороста. И снова ушел, но уже чуть дальше. Когда он принес большее собранных веток, слуга уже разжег костер.   
– Как хорошо, что ты способен хоть на это, – кинув кучу хвороста рядом, Артур уселся возле Мерлина. – Ни еды, ни воды, даже плаща чтобы подстелить на землю, нет.  
– Неженка, – буркнул Мерлин, улыбаясь.  
– Я все же принц, а не последний нищий.  
– Ну, на тебе есть сапоги.  
– И что, ты предлагаешь мне их съесть?  
– Нет, просто нищие ходят чаще вообще босые.  
– Спасибо. Утешил. Ладно, давай спать. Делать нам все равно нечего, а завтра снова весь день идти. Попробуем тогда лук какой-нибудь сделать, чтобы еды добыть. Или может нам ручей попадется, хоть напьемся.  
Артур улегся рядом с костром, подложив руку себе под голову. Мерлин последовал его примеру. Так они лежали какое-то время, но сон не шел, несмотря на усталость. Артур слушал, как слуга непрерывно ворочался, вероятно пытаясь получше устроиться. Мерлин поджимал ноги и сжимался в комок, но все так и не находил идеального для себя положения. Через несколько минут он стал стучать зубами.   
– Позволь мне? – Не выдержав, слуга встал и, подойдя к принцу, лег с ним рядом.   
– Мерлин, ты чего? Зачем? – Артур сел.   
– Слушай, мне холодно и страшно, а ты храбрый рыцарь и, если что, сможешь защитить меня.  
– Да кому ты нужен, – улыбнулся Артур, снова укладываясь поудобнее и перекидывая свою руку через Мерлина, словно оберегая. А затем от тепла и близости друг друга они уснули.   
  
Разбойники, привлеченные слабым светом их костерка, напали среди ночи. Артуру, поспешно дернувшемуся было за потерянным мечом, пришлось отбиваться в рукопашную от четверых вооруженных головорезов. Силы были слишком не равны. Несмотря на сноровку принца через три минуты он стоял с выкрученными руками.   
Мерлин, не умеющий защищаться, попался сразу и не пытался освободиться. Артур же дергался и бился, не желая признать поражение. Тогда один из разбойников огрел Мерлина рукоятью меча по голове, и тот упал к его ногам.   
– Мне убить его? – спросил разбойник, направляя на бесчувственного парня острие своего меча. – Или ты перестанешь сопротивляться?  
Артур затих, не отрывая взгляда от Мерлина.   
– В клетку обоих.  
Их заперли в небольшой клетке, где ноги можно было вытянуть лишь сидя. Артур, едва захлопнулась дверь, бросился к Мерлину. На его затылке зияла кровавая рана.   
Принц быстро оторвал от своей рубашки рукав и перевязал слуге голову.  
– Только не умирай, Мерлин, слышишь? Только не умирай!  
Облокотившись о стенку клетки, он подтянул раненого к себе. Рукав, исполняющий роль повязки начал пропитываться кровью. Принц уложил голову Мерлина на колени, поминутно прислушиваясь к рваному дыханию. Ситуация была хуже некуда.  
Их костер, ярко разгоревшийся от щедро подброшенных веток, осветил внушительную группу разбойников и еще несколько обозов с клетками, в которых находились люди. Им определенно повезло нарваться на работорговцев.   
  
Артур не мог уснуть, переживая случившееся. Плен был чужд его деятельной натуре. Нападать, атаковать, порой преодолевая свой страх, выслеживать и планировать, тренироваться, побеждать, отступать, чтобы вновь взять реванш, но не сдаваться – всё, чем он жил. И теперь, сидя в клетке, он не мог ничего. Мерлин тихо застонал, не приходя в сознание. Артур, в своих думах позабыв о раненном слуге, перевел на того свой взор. Он был не прав. Кое-что все-таки еще можно сделать. Например, спасти жизнь этого идиота. Постараться, по крайней мере. Несмотря на то, что всегда было наоборот. Это за него отдавали жизнь. За ним шли в бой, веря его решениям. Умирали, сражаясь рядом и загораживая его собой. Он, правда, никогда не прятался за чужими спинами. Только старался не сближаться с рыцарями из своей личной дружины, уберегая себя от лишних самоистязании. Ведь понимая, как будущий правитель, правильность их поступков, он все равно переживал утрату каждого из них. И готов был биться за них до конца. А тут мальчишка-слуга. Артур снова перевел на него свое внимание и прикоснулся к горячему лбу. А ведь Мерлин даже не рыцарь, но следовал за ним везде и всюду, хотя в половину случаев мог легко отсидеться в замке. Нескладный парень. Меч-то держать не умеет. Когда происходили схватки и сражения, Артур лишь краем глаза успевал следить, чтобы тот вовремя убрался с поля боя. Но тот так ни разу и не испугался, и продолжал следовать за ним куда угодно, даже туда, куда не надо. А еще умудрялся его спасать. Удивительно, конечно, как при всей своей нерасторопности у него это получалось, но факт остается фактом. Мерлин и слугой его стал в награду за то, что спас ему жизнь. Отец решил – это достойное для парня вознаграждение. Правда, потом долгое время принц считал, что это его наказание. Может, за невнимательность. Может, еще за что. А теперь…  
Мерлин беспокойно заметался у него на руках в лихорадочном бреду.  
А теперь он постарается его спасти.

Мерлин так и не пришел в себя почти до полудня. Даже когда с утра обозы тронулись дальше в путь, разбудив тем самым снова задремавшего Артура, слуга так и не очнулся. Солнце стояло высоко в небе уже часа два, когда тот наконец-то открыл свои глаза. Сфокусировав взгляд на Артуре, он попытался встать и тут же, охнув, снова опустился на него, схватившись за голову. Нащупав тряпку, он повернул голову к принцу.  
– Нас захватили в плен работорговцы, а тебе еще пробили голову. Лежи, не шевелись, Мерлин, идти все равно некуда, – ответил тихо Артур, прикоснувшись к его лбу. – Жар спал. Хорошо. Пить хочешь?  
– Да, – прохрипел слуга.  
– Сейчас попробую достать воды, – он ободряюще улыбнулся и закричал. – Эй! Вы нас уморить решили? Воды хоть дайте, гады.  
К их клетке подъехал разбойник на пегой лошади.  
– Захлопни пасть, а то мы быстро найдем, что туда присунуть, чтобы твой рот открывался лишь по делу.  
– Он умрет без воды, – Артур не собирался показывать испуга и сдаваться. – Не думаю, что вам это выгодно.  
– Хорошо, – разбойник снял с пояса кожаный бурдюк с водой. – Вот вода, что ты готов мне за нее предложить?  
– Его жизнь? – Артур перевел взгляд на Мерлина.  
– А если мне все равно, умрет он или нет, что тогда?  
– Чего ты хочешь? – принц готов был зарычать и броситься на прутья. Бесило все: свое бессилие, плен, эта дурацкая клетка, в которой даже невозможно встать. А главное, Мерлин без его помощи умрет, а, значит, надо подчиниться этим тварям.  
– Отсосешь мой член, получишь воду. Устраивает? Или твой друг умрет?  
Артур вновь посмотрел на Мерлина.  
– Нет, Артур, не надо, – прошептал тот, хватая его за ткань рубашки.  
Артур сжал зубы и зыркнул на бандита.  
– Согласен.  
– Камиз, останови.  
Их обоз отстал от других, замедляя ход.  
– Становись на колени возле прутьев.  
– Что даже не позволишь выйти?  
– А зачем? Твой рот и так будет мне доступен.  
Артур не ожидал того, что придется вот так опускаться прямо на глазах у Мерлина. Он приподнял его с себя и бережно уложил на деревянный пол кое-где застеленный соломой.  
– Пожалуйста, не смотри, закрой глаза, – прошептал он и следом с вызовом бросил сквозь зубы. – Сначала бурдюк.  
Разбойник слез с лошади и кинул ему кожаный мешок. Артур снял крышку и, напоив слугу, встал на колени возле прутьев.  
– Не вздумай зубки показать. Сломаю челюсть, – разбойник достал член из штанов. Артур закрыл глаза, чуть побледнев, и сглотнул желчь, которой его чуть не стошнило.  
– Ну? Работай! Или я убью того парня. А потом все равно с тобой развлекусь.  
Принц открыл глаза и, протянув руку сквозь прутья, обхватил член. Удерживаясь, чтобы не сжать ладонь со всей силы, он направил его в свой рот. Снова подкатила тошнота, и Артур сглотнул, вибрацией горла доставляя удовольствие разбойнику. Тот толкнулся глубже и, прихватывая парня за затылок, не дал ему отстраниться от прутьев. Артур подавился его членом, тот таранил ему горло, вызывая волны тошноты одну за другой и непрошеные слезы из глаз. Принц вцепился в прутья решетки, стараясь хоть как-то отстраниться. Но и разбойник уже двумя руками удерживал его затылок, не давая отклониться назад. Парень давно не ел, вырвать его ничем не могло, а вот сокращения его горла доставляли разбойнику огромное наслаждение. Жаль, все-таки решетка между ними, так хочется эту голову рвануть на себя, чтобы член присунуть аж вместе с яйцами в этот горячий рот. Разбойник кончил от столь прекрасной мысли, и парень поперхнулся спермой. Красота. Бандит ухмыльнулся и отпустил голову пленника.  
– Захочешь еще что-либо, позови, – поправил он одежду и забрался на свою лошадь. – Камиз, трогай.  
Разбойник уехал вперед, а их обоз неспешно потащился дальше. Артур осел на пол и закрыл лицо ладонями. Хотелось прополоскать оскверненный рот, но воду стоило поберечь для Мерлина. Он слышал, как слуга рядом ворочался, но не находил в себе сил сейчас посмотреть ему в глаза. Мерлин слабо ухватил его за руку и потянул ее от лица.  
– Артур, – позвал он. – Посмотри на меня, прошу тебя.  
Принц, сделав над собой усилие, опустил руки и взглянул на Мерлина.  
– Артур, ты спас мне жизнь.  
– Конечно, – принц горько усмехнулся, сгорая от стыда и отвращения к самому к себе.  
– Наклонись, прошу.  
Артур встревожился, несмотря на свои переживания, Мерлина он потерять не может.  
– Что? – Рванулся он, наклоняясь к его лицу.  
Слуга обхватил принца за шею и, слегка приподнимаясь, неожиданно поцеловал Артура. Его прохладный язык юркнул к нему в рот, вылизывая. Артур замер, ошалев. А потом мягко отстранился.  
– Мерлин, ты не должен был.  
– Должен, – улыбнулся Мерлин, а затем отключился.  
На этот раз он пробыл в беспамятстве не так долго. Артур вновь устроил Мерлина на себе, чтоб хоть как-то уберечь его от тряски, и отслеживал дорогу. Они ненадолго выехали из леса, как раз когда их обоз останавливался, а теперь снова ехали по чаще. Разбойники, груженные товаром, всегда предпочитали укромные лесные тропы, а не тракты, где можно встретиться с дружиной или отрядом дозорных.  
– Ты как? – спросил Мерлин, проснувшись.  
Артур, оторвавшись от дороги, посмотрел на него.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это я должен спросить у тебя? – улыбнулся он печально.  
– Я живу благодаря тебе, – улыбнулся его слуга в ответ и положил свою горячую ладонь ему на живот. – Не думай о том, Артур. Ты сделал, все что мог. И даже больше. Не каждый благородный рыцарь способен на такое ради слуги.  
– Наверное, я не благородный.  
– Нет, Артур! – Мерлин, не думая, резко поднялся, и затылок взорвался болью, а свет померк.  
– Проклятье, Мерлин, не дергайся, лежи. – Артур успел только придержать парня, снова падающего на него.  
Боль пульсировала, разрывая сознание на кусочки, перед глазами мельтешили разноцветные круги, но единственным, что удерживало Мерлина от обморока, было ощущение крепких защищающих объятий.  
– Не смей! Ты достойный, – выговаривал он через боль. – И благородный, не смей думать иначе.  
– Тш–ш–ш, Мерлин, успокойся, – Артур перебирал его волосы, и вытирал краем оставшегося рукава пот с его лба. – Дать попить?  
– Да.  
Артур протянул руку за бурдюком. Сделав пару глотков, Мерлин затих, а его боль чуть отступила.  
– Не думай об этом, Артур, прошу. Расскажи мне какую-нибудь историю из твоего детства, – тихо попросил он.  
– Хорошо, но ты не будешь трепыхаться.  
Мерлин закрыл и открыл глаза в знак согласия.  
– Ладно, что же тебе рассказать? Знаешь, а я как-то уже попадал в такую ситуацию. Ну не такую, безусловно… – принц горько ухмыльнулся и повел плечом. – Конечно, когда растешь в замке с таким отцом, самой заветной мечтой становится стать отважным-преотважным рыцарем, храбрее и сильнее всех на свете, чтобы король мог гордиться своим наследником. Сначала я хватал любую палку или прут, и это был мой меч. После, года в три-четыре у меня появился деревянный, и я был так счастлив, носился с ним, крича: «Я вызываю вас на бой, защищайтесь». Особенно любил смотреть на тренировки рыцарей, и как только они делали передышку, тут же выскакивал со своим грозным оружием. А когда они отправлялись в дозор или поход, я умолял их взять меня с собою. В шесть лет мне подарили первого коня. Он был красивый и высокий. Сам усесться я на него мог, только если конь стоял в стойле. Тогда я забирался на перегородку, а с нее на его спину. Или если меня кто-нибудь подсадит. Ездил я на нем не часто и только на площади, где проходили тренировки рыцарей. Не разгонишься особо. И вот когда рыцари в очередной раз собрались в поход, я упросил отца меня с ними отпустить. Чтобы лучше научится ездить, да узнать, каково это – ходить в походы. Сэр Могланд тогда был старшим. Отец разрешил, велев ему с меня глаз не спускать, но поблажек при этом не давать. Могланд пропустил меня вперед, как возглавляющего их отряд, а сам с рыцарями пристроился на пол корпуса позади. Я ехал такой гордый и довольный. Как же! Первый раз веду свой отряд. Коня я, правда, придерживал, боялся упасть и опозориться перед всеми, поэтому тащились мы неспешно. Для этого они и выставили меня в авангард, чтобы я не вылетел из седла, припустив за ними, если бы они разогнались впереди меня. А я-то думал, что их веду. В общем, целый день я прибывал в неизвестности по поводу реального положения дел и только к вечеру, когда разбили лагерь, смог подслушать разговоры рыцарей между собой. Как у меня алели уши от стыда. И я решил обязательно доказать им на следующий день, что смогу скакать галопом не хуже всех. Встали утром, позавтракали, уселись по коням и тронулись. Задница правда у меня болела не меньше гордости. Все-таки с непривычки целый день в седле… И вновь в него. Но я сжал зубы и послал коня в галоп. Никто не ожидал. Ни рыцари, ни конь. Он ломанулся с дороги в какие-то заросли, кусты и скрылся вместе со мной среди деревьев. Рыцари спустя минуты две, отойдя от шока, поскакали следом. Но их кони были не так безумны, как мой, мордой в кусты они напролом лезть не хотели, и, в общем, меня потеряли. А я вцепился в гриву бешеного и зажмурился от страха. Куда мы летим, даже не смотрел. Когда конь остановился, я сполз с него в один момент и отпустил поводья. Но он не ускакал. Мы остановились в какой непроходимой чаще, и я понятия не имел, где находил мой отряд. Вокруг тишина, да птички поют. Вот в той чаще я провел двое суток. Хорошо, лето было теплое. Питался ягодами. Собирал росу на глоток. В первый день я к коню даже подходить не хотел. С одной стороны, совсем одному остаться плохо, а с другой – бешеный конь, и непонятно, что от него еще ждать. Но я надеялся, что меня быстро найдут. А потом наступила ночь. Я привязал коня, подумав, что он сможет меня предупредить хоть ржанием, если кто рядом проходить будет, и забрался на ветку. На ней и спал, облокотившись на ствол. Опасаясь, что ночью звери еще какие-нибудь меня покусают, покуда я спать буду. Спал, вцепившись в ветку намертво. Даже не свалился. Утром росой умылся, чуть на язык попало, напился, ягод знакомых поел, вот вроде бы и позавтракал. Конь стоит спокойный, словно и не он вчера скакал по кустам, не разбирая дороги. И вот к полудню я задумался, что лучше сесть на коня и куда-нибудь выехать, чем ждать, когда меня найдут в этой чащобе. А как на него забраться? Он же высокий, а рядом нет ни перегородки, ни камня большого. Через час я придумал, залезть на нижнюю ветку подходящего дерева и, повиснув на руках, спрыгнуть ему на спину. Оставалась лишь одна проблема – конь, зараза, словно специально дожидался, когда я повисну на руках, а потом отходил и смотрел, как я приземляюсь раз за разом мимо. О! Я был готов его забить в тот момент палками. Но все-таки часа через четыре, смог попасть к нему на спину. К тому моменту задница болела, отшибленная и седлом, и корнями, на которые я иногда неудачно приземлялся. В общем, сидеть было безумно больно, хоть слезай. Но столько усилий насмарку, я не мог спустить. Поэтому я покрепче вцепился в вожжи и тронул коня. Только к вечеру я услышал голоса. И был так измучен, что обрадовался бы кому угодно. Но мне повезло, это оказался мой отряд. Конь сам нашел к нему дорогу обратно. Радости было много, а отцу мы решили ничего не говорить. Чтоб за мою пропажу никто не пострадал. Но на коня потом я еще долго не садился и в походы больше так не рвался. 

Артур закончил рассказ.  
Мерлин улыбался, глядя на него.  
– Что?  
– Каков наездник, таков и конь.  
– Ах ты, негодник. – Артур взъерошил его вихры, смеясь в ответ. – Интересно, куда же все-таки они нас везут?  
– Ты не знаешь, где мы?  
– Не совсем, но предполагаю, что через несколько дней мы будем у моря.  
– Я посплю еще ладно?  
– Конечно, Мерлин, отдыхай.  
– Ты тоже отдохни, Артур.  
– Ладно.  
Принц погладил своего слугу по волосам и ненадолго прикрыл глаза.

 

– Артур?  
– М–м–м–м..  
– Не знаю, как просить? – засмущался Мерлин.  
– Что? В чем дело?  
– Мне сильно неловко.  
– Скажи мне, что?  
– Мне облегчиться нужно, – щеки юноши вспыхнули румянцем.  
– Проклятье, они же не остановят, да и тебе вставать нельзя. Может на пол?  
– Тогда мы вообще здесь задохнемся, – покрасневший слуга отвел глаза.  
– Хватит смущаться, Мерлин, сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
– А ты?  
– Я? Ну, мне попроще, – Артур встал возле прутьев на колени и помочился на дорогу. – Так, теперь как быть с тобой? Вставать тебе нельзя. Значит, лежа. Сбоку невозможно вытянуться во весь рост, остается лишь один маневр: кладу тебя на пол и двигаю твою задницу к прутьям. Потом стаскиваю с тебя штаны, и только не обрызгай меня, Мерлин, от нетерпения.  
Тот покраснел как рак.  
– Артур, может я все-таки смогу встать?  
– Не вздумай даже, идиот! Твое здоровье важнее ложной гордости! – он развернул и подтащил Мерлина к прутьям. – Давай, приподнимись немного и задери ноги.  
– Артур, я сам.  
– Конечно сам, не я же за тебя мочиться буду, – Артур, закинув ноги Мерлина на решетку, стащил с его тощей задницы штаны.  
Вновь взяв чужой член в свою ладонь, Артур мысленно усмехнулся: «Как быстро жизнь переменилась, раньше я чаще в руках меч держал, теперь вот члены». Направив его за повозку, он отвернулся.  
– Можешь начинать, Мерлин. Не стесняйся, я не смотрю.  
Член в его руке чуть напрягся, и рядом с обозом появилась мокрая полоса. Когда Мерлин закончил, Артур натянул на него штаны и снова устроил его на себе.  
– Все, Мерлин, ничего стыдного, ты болен и мы ограничены этой клеткой, так что не думай переживать об этом, понял?  
– Да, – сказал Мерлин, уставившись на рубашку на его животе.  
– Пить хочешь?  
– Нет, уж спасибо.  
– Не глупи, Мерлин. Тебе не стоит терять силы. Пожрать нам нечего, не вздумай ограничивать себя и в этом. Жажда не позволит тебе быстрее поправиться. Так что давай пей, и нечего тут идиотничать. Вот если бы я заболел и не мог подняться? Даже во дворце. Лежал бы на своей большой кровати весь в жару и бреду. Ты бы не ухаживал за мной? Не обтирал бы мое тело, стараясь сбить хоть ненадолго жар и уменьшить мои страдания? Думаешь, я бы не обмочил простыни, находясь без сознания? И что? Ты бы не стал прикасаться ко мне?  
– Артур! Это совсем другое.  
– Нет, Мерлин, это тоже самое. Не спорь. А теперь давай пей. И отдыхай.

Сумерки в лесу быстро превратились во тьму. Артур дремал, то просыпаясь, оглядываясь по сторонам и на Мерлина, то снова ненадолго проваливался в сон. Увидев, что стало совсем темно, принц решил, что скоро остановка, и задремал снова. Проснулся, когда обоз уже стоял. Кругом царила такая темень, что и леса не было видно. И странно как-то. Жарко, влажно. Ночи на Альбионе и летом бывали прохладные. Откуда же такая духота? Мерлин заворочался и очнулся.  
– Артур, где мы? У меня снова жар? Можно мне попить?  
– Сейчас, Мерлин, – Артур потянулся к бурдюку и поднес его к губам слуги. – Вот, пей.  
Сделав несколько глотков, Мерлин отстранился, и Артур, закупорив мешок, дотронулся до его лба.  
– Нет, жара нет, слава богам. Не знаю, где мы, но мне тоже жарко.  
Разбойники разожгли костер где-то впереди, другие обозы стояли вдалеке от них, поэтому разузнать что-либо было невозможно. Хотя другие пленники могли ничего и не знать, а разбойники вряд ли ответили бы. Артур был рад не попадаться им на глаза и самому их не видеть. Но скоро у них все равно закончится вода. И тогда… Как не старался принц об этом не думать, мысли все равно возвращались к способу расплаты за крохи необходимого. А Мерлина еще бы покормить. А то откуда же ему сил черпать на выздоровление. И чем за еду платить? Какое еще унижение его ждет? Быстрей бы уж торги, их выпустят из клеток. Он провел пальцами по сухим губам Мерлина.  
– Тебе надо поесть, – тихо, но уверенно произнес Артур.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза от неожиданной ласки, но тут же встрепенулся, услышав такое.  
– Нет, Артур, я не хочу.  
– А надо, Мерлин. Иначе ты долго еще не поправишься, а у нас, к сожалению, нет времени.  
– Что ты задумал? – с тревогой спросил слуга.  
– Я ничего. Но ты же не думаешь, что нас продадут вместе. Поэтому хочу, пока это возможно, сделать для тебя всё, что в моих силах.  
– Артур, не стоит, – Мерлин упорствовал, но знал, ему не переубедить принца, когда тот так говорит, уже все твердо про себя решив. – Я, правда, не хочу.  
– Поверь, я тоже, – тот горько усмехнулся. – Но надо. – И закричал в темноту. – Эй, гады! Чтоб вы подавились!

Разбойники у костра заржали и переглянулись, решив развлечься с кем-то очень борзым. Тот, что развлекался с Артуром днем, встал со своего места с наглой ухмылкой. – Парни, это мой, берите себе других.  
Главарь разбойников с интересом взглянул на него.  
– Баралис, ты мой брат и правая рука, но вожак здесь я. Так что тащи сюда свою находку, а я сам решу, чей он будет.  
– Да, Тармлан, – Баралис едва скрыл досаду и пошел к обозам.  
Подойдя к прутьям клетки, он зло усмехнулся:  
– Что, красавчик, соскучился по члену? Понравилось тебе, смотрю.  
Принц плюнул ему в лицо.  
– Ах, ты, тварь! – разбойник просунул через прутья руку, но Артур не позволил себя схватить, а сам перехватил ее в болевом зажиме.  
– Ай, отпусти, – заверещал разбойник, не в силах вырваться. – Чего ты хочешь?  
– Еды. Воды. Тогда отпущу.  
– Думаешь, если не отпустишь, то получишь? Давай так и простоим всю ночь. Или все же тебе нужна еда?  
– Нужна.  
– Значит, тебе придется меня отпустить.  
Артур выпустил из захвата руку разбойника, и тот тут же высунул ее обратно.  
– Становись на колени, спиной ко мне, руки назад.  
– Зачем?  
– Свяжу тебя, прежде чем выпустить из клетки.  
– Ты обещал еды?  
– Вот сам ее и возьмешь, коль дадут, незачем было орать, привлекая к себе столько внимания.  
Артур позволил связать руки за спиной и вылез из клетки. Встал, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Как хорошо, что распрямиться можно.  
– Топай давай и не вздумай бежать, дружок-то твой здесь останется, – толкнул его в спину разбойник.

Подойдя к костру, Артур остановился с краю. Но разбойник, шедший сзади, толкнул его снова, заставляя выйти на свет перед всеми.  
Главарь уставился на пленника.  
– Значит, так выглядит дерзкая шлюха моего брата.  
Артур в ярости бросился на него с завязанными руками. Плевать, постарается повалить на землю и забьет ногами. Ни одна тварь не смеет называть его шлюхой. Но сидящий неподалеку урод, успел поставить подсечку озверевшему принцу, и тот растянулся аккурат у ног вожака.  
– Борзый какой, – главарь вцепился Артуру в волосы и повернул его голову к свету, разглядывая запачканное в земле лицо и вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, принц бы его уже убил и расчленил.  
– Морда хороша, но продать тебя будет можно, кажется, только в каменоломни. Гонору много. Ублажать не станешь, скорее сдохнешь. Так?  
– Да.  
– Так чего же ты хочешь? Чтобы мы тебя научили манерам? Какого черта орал?  
– Мне нужна еда и вода. – Артур сглотнул, продолжая твердо смотреть в глаза вожаку. – Для друга. Он ранен вашими бандитами. Всем выгодно, чтобы он выжил.  
– Одним больше, одним меньше. Какая тебе выгода с того? Я скоро вас всех продам.  
– Никакой. Хочу, чтобы он жил, пока я рядом.  
– Хорошо. Ты сможешь взять из еды всё, что захочешь. Но сначала вылижи мне сапоги, а то я зашел в кусты и вляпался в говно.  
– Пошел ты… – Артур еще бы и плюнул, но тяжелая рука ударила ему по лицу наотмашь. Голову дернуло до хруста в шейных позвонках, кровь со слюной брызнули в сторону. И хорошо, что зубы не вылетели.  
– Значит, член вкусней, – заржал вожак, пока принц поднимался, сплевывая кровь. – Отсосешь мне – получишь хлеб, отсосешь брату – получишь воду, захочешь еще чего-нибудь, нас тут много.  
– Нет.  
– Ломаешься? Хорошо, люблю строптивых, с ними интересней. Значит так, выбирай: сейчас ты ублажишь нас с братом по собственному желанию на виду у всех, или мои парни возьмут тебя силой и будут трахать всю ночь во все дыры. В любом случае еды ты получишь, как и член за щеку. Что выбираешь?  
– Я лучше сдохну.  
– Нет. Но мы можем пойти и потыкать мечом твоего друга, чтоб ты быстрее думал. Или хочешь, мы ему отрежем что-нибудь? Он все равно контуженный много не стоит. Калечить серьезно мы не будем. Руки, ноги отрезать – они ему еще пригодятся. А вот палец или член. А?  
– Не надо, – глухо сказал Артур, снова признавая свое поражение. – Я согласен.  
– На что ты согласен? Вслух скажи.  
– Спускай свои штаны, – прорычал Артур, не имея возможности даже обтереть с лица кровь, которая, не прекращая, текла из разбитого носа.  
Вожак приподнялся и стянул с себя портки, оголяя волосатый зад и член. Снова уселся, расставив ноги.  
– А теперь на коленях сюда ползи, – приказал он Артуру.  
Принц сидел на земле рядом с вожаком всего лишь в двух шагах, если на коленях. Или один на ногах. Он поднялся. Достаточно с него унижений.  
Противник оскалился.  
– Ладно, гордец, тогда проси дать тебе пососать моего красавца.  
– Не буду.  
– Проси или будешь молить скоро совсем о другом.  
– Дай. Мне. Свой. Член.  
Каждое слово как камень. Артур опустился перед главарем на землю. И увидел, словно насмешку, болтающийся на поясе приспущенных штанов нож. Но даже им он не мог воспользоваться, чтобы прекратить свой позор. Руки оставались связанными за спиной. Главарь вновь вцепился ему в волосы.  
– Открывай рот, гордец, будет тебе угощение!  
А затем натянул голову принца на свой член. Не церемонясь, проталкивал его пленнику в горло, не смотря на то, что тот задыхался от такого насилия. Дышать носом мешала кровь. Артур, бессознательно старался урвать глоток воздуха, еще шире открывал рот, а член все глубже и глубже вгонялся в его горло. Он задыхался, рвался, но голову держали крепко. Старался сжать челюсти и тут же получил ногой под дых. Удар вышиб из легких последний воздух. Судорожно через боль он рвано вдохнул, а в гортань влилась вязкая сперма. Артур закашлялся, и сперма полилась из носа, смешиваясь с кровью. Вожак отбросил его в сторону как использованный платок, в который только что высморкался. Принц лежал на земле, скрючившись и кашляя, выхаркивая из горла всю гадость, пытаясь дышать. В груди все горело.  
– Не знаю, брат, что ты в нем нашел? – вожак натянул штаны и уселся вновь к костру. – Не умелый, наглый скот. Кстати, сломай ему челюсть, прежде чем член присунешь, а то мне чуть не откусил, гаденыш.  
Баралис подошел к Артуру и, ухватив его, как и ранее брат, за волосы, заставил подняться и повел к костру на место, где до того сидел сам. Там он его бросил на землю и уселся напротив пленника. А затем схватился за нижнюю челюсть Артура и, открывая ему рот, дернул ее на себя со всей силы.  
– Вот так-то, гаденыш.  
Артур с ужасом понял, что не может больше ей пошевелить и закрыть свой рот. Челюсть отвисла, оставляя его открытым. Говорить внятно он тоже теперь не мог и лишь злобно исподлобья зыркал на разбойников. А Баралис, приспустив штаны, задвинул ему член в открытый рот, как и мечтал днем, по самые яйца. И держал голову пленника, вжимая в свой волосатый пах, чтобы тот не смог отстраниться, пока трахают его гортань. Слезы на лице Артура смешивались с кровью и размазывались по чужой коже. Баралис не сдерживался и, толкаясь резко, специально мучил пленника, чтобы горло сжималось в рвотных рефлексах, стараясь прочиститься, вибрацией доставляя ему удовольствие. Язык пленника касался его яиц, и разбойник качнулся из стороны в сторону, чтобы доставить себе еще больше блаженства. Когда яйца полностью вошли в насилуемый рот, Баралис от накатившего наслаждения кончил ему прямо в глотку. Замерев, он заставил пленника все проглотить, не оставляя тому другого выхода, и лишь затем отпустил его голову и отошел. Изо рта Артура лилась слюна. Края рта кровоточили.  
– Ну, что шлюха, желаешь еще кого-нибудь обслужить? – разбойник довольно натянул штаны. Принц стоял на коленях, удерживая себя от желания просто рухнуть на землю и свернуться в узел, закрываясь от всего происходящего ужаса. Он молча покивал головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая.  
– Что-то я не слышу ответа? Такой был голосистый, а сейчас замолчал. Понравилось? Еще кричать будешь?  
Артур снова устало покачал головой.  
– Ладно, я сегодня добрый, можешь идти, – Баралис гнусно заржал.  
Пленник вперился в него убито-растерянным взглядом.  
– Вправь как было, дай еды, воды и брось обратно в клетку. Нечего тут балаган устраивать, отдыхать пора, – вмешался вожак.  
Баралис засунул руки в раскрытый рот Артура и, надавив большими пальцами на дальние зубы, остальными обхватил его челюсть и потянул. Привычным движением убрав пальцы с зубов, чтобы их не прикусило, он вставил пленнику челюсть на место.  
– Вот так-то, скот. Не ты первый, не ты последний такой ершистый, пока не вздрючишь вас, как следует.  
Затем он подхватил пленника за связанные руки и поднял его на ноги. Взяв бурдюк с водой и несколько ломтей хлеба, что лежали на тряпице, толкнул юношу в спину.  
– Иди, или хочешь здесь еще задержаться?  
Артур поплелся вперед, вздохнув от облегчения, что все закончилось, и Мерлин этого не видел. Чувствуя себя полностью разбитым, он не желал бы сейчас ни с кем говорить. Хотелось лечь и умереть, или просто уснуть, чтобы хоть на несколько часов забыться. Но, придется еще уверять Мерлина, что он в порядке, хотя это далеко не так.  
У клетки разбойник развязал пленнику руки, не дожидаясь, пока тот заберется вовнутрь. Хорошо оттраханная тварь в лишней фиксации не нуждается. Теперь не такой борзый будет. Оставив на полу еду и питье, Баралис ушел, заперев клетку.  
– Артур, – Мерлин лежал, сжавшись в комок.  
– Да, Мерлин, подожди, дай я пролезу, чтобы тебя не задеть. Да, вот так, теперь давай тебя устроим поудобнее, – принц подтянул слугу к себе, укладывая его на свои колени.  
– Ты есть хочешь?  
– Да, то есть нет… Ты как, Артур? – в голосе звенела тревога.  
– Мерлин, я жив, ты жив, у нас есть еда и вода. Остальное неважно. Покормить тебя?  
– Нет, я сам.  
– Хорошо, тогда держи, – Артур подвинул поближе узелок с хлебом. – Ешь, сколько хочешь, ясно.  
– А ты?  
Артур сглотнул.  
– А я уже поел возле костра.

С рассветом принц оглянулся по сторонам и понял, что совершенно не знает, где они. Местность была ему незнакома. Даже деревья, что виделись в самой дали, были не похожи на те, что он видел ранее. Да и какая теперь во всем этом разница? Продремав весь остаток ночи, он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Словно все эмоции выжгло костром в эту ночь. Осталась только дикая усталость. Артур дотронулся до лица, чувствуя, как кожу стягивает застывшая маска из крови и спермы. Нос перебит, зато челюсть на месте. Попытался оттереться на сухую, пока не проснулся Мерлин. Единственный рукав тоже был в пятнах крови. Мерлин зашевелился на его ногах и открыл глаза. Улыбнулся, видя Артура, но выхватывая взглядом все больше деталей, страшно перепугался.  
– О, Боги! Артур! – Мерлин приподнялся, рванувшись к его лицу, прикасаясь к застывшей маске.  
Принц выглядел ужасно. Всклокоченные волосы, потухшие глаза, кровь затвердевшим слоем на щеках, под носом, возле рта, на шее застыла грязными разводами. Синяки.  
– Прости, умыться было негде, – горько усмехнулся принц и убрал голову из-под его руки. – Я в порядке, Мерлин. Я же жив. Ты сам как?  
– Я намного лучше, Артур. И только благодаря тебе, – голос его дрожал от сдерживаемых слез. Дико и больно было видеть своего самоуверенного, красивого и благородного принца таким растоптанным. И все из-за него. Мерлин в ужасном отчаянии прикусил свои пальцы. Его магическая сила еще не восстановилась, все эти дни расходуясь по максимуму лишь на то, чтобы он выжил. И сейчас он был таким слабым: и физически, и магически. Ему нужно еще несколько дней. И он вытащит их.  
– Артур, мы выберемся.  
– Да, Мерлин, конечно, – принц устало закрыл глаза. – Я рад, что тебе стало лучше. Можно, я еще отдохну, пока есть время?  
Сил храбриться не было, как и желания обманываться. Даже если они каким-нибудь чудом выберутся, куда ему идти, да и зачем жить, пройдя такое? Чтобы вспоминать и блевать от отвращения к самому себе? Спасибо, для этого жить не стоит. Единственное, что ему осталось, лишь постараться, чтобы хоть Мерлину удалось бежать. Тогда все его мучения будут не напрасными. 

Было жарко, пот стекал по лицу, над головой кружила неизвестная черная мошкара, а солнце палило просто нещадно. Артур вынырнул из своей полудремы. Мерлин, свернувшись калачиком и положив голову ему на ноги, не спал, рассматривая разбитое лицо принца. Артур обтерся грязным обшлагом рукава и облизал пересохшие губы, царапая язык о корочки ранок.  
– У нас вода еще есть? – измученно взглянул он на Мерлина.  
– Да, держи, – тот сунул ему в руку бурдюк.  
Принц сделал глоток и закрыл пробку.  
– Артур, ты потрясающий человек и будешь великим королем.  
Принц поморщился.  
– Ты бредишь, Мерлин? Что это на тебя нашло?  
– Знаешь, короли бывают разные: жестокие и справедливые, глупые и жадные; но не каждый из них будет спасать простого человека путем своих страданий.  
– Умолкни, Мерлин. Тошно. Я не сказочный герой. Все, что я сделал, я бы сделал только для своих людей. Рыцарей, я имею в виду, ну и… тебя. А не для всех и каждого. Так что, не стоит мне тут дифирамбы петь.  
– Твой отец бы и того не сделал.  
– Не надо, Мерлин, трогать моего отца. Может, он и прав в чем-то. Прикончили бы нас, и всего делов. И не пришлось бы… – Артур резко замолчал.  
– Ты мог дать им меня убить. Или позволить мне умереть. Но ты этого не сделал.  
– Видимо не мог. Отстань. Восхищайся молча. Было бы кем, – Артур отмахнулся от кружащей над ним мошкары и огляделся по сторонам.  
– Понятия не имею, где мы. А ты что думаешь?  
Мерлин обернулся вокруг. Пока он приходил в себя, ему было ни до чего вокруг, а потом все его внимание занимал Артур. Но, правда, это очень странно. Прошло не так уж много времени, чтобы все настолько кругом поменялось. Он озадаченно нахмурился, кое-что припоминая о таком. Точно. Мерлин обрадовался. Наконец-то он сможет быть полезен.  
– В одной из книг в замке… Когда Гаюс послал меня в охраняемый отсек библиотеки за нужной книгой о травах, я, прихватив ее, смахнул еще другую с полки. Она упала на пол и раскрылась. Там картинка была, я склонился, чтобы ее рассмотреть и, заинтересовавшись, прочитал всё, позабыв о Гаюсе и остальном. Оказывается, в мире существуют магические порталы – переходы через пространство. Наверное, мы совершили именно такой. Так как ни климат, ни местность абсолютно нам незнакомы.  
– Боги, Мерлин, ты еще и читать умеешь. Славно. Только нам это уже ничем не поможет.  
– Почему? Я прочитал, как их найти и активировать, и можно попробовать воспользоваться ими для того, чтобы вернуться обратно.  
– Мерлин, ты сам сказал: магические. Значит, только маги могут их включить.  
– Нет, маги их сделали, а использовать может любой, как я понял, у кого есть ключ. Те, кто знает слова, которые включают портал. Так как порталы – большая редкость, слова всегда одни и те же, да и знают их мало человек. Но я запомнил, а, значит, у нас есть ключ! - оживленно заключил он.  
– Отлично, сбежим, спросим у любого прохожего дорогу до магического портала и очутимся дома. Мерлин, я уже давно не отслеживаю путь.  
– И не надо. Эти порталы – огромное вместилище магии, а значит должны фонить. Мы найдем их по приметам. Артур, верь мне!  
– Ладно, – Артур вновь закрыл глаза.  
– Не смей сдаваться! Ты же бесстрашный рыцарь.  
– Прямо сейчас я все равно ничего не могу поделать, Мерлин. Позволь мне отдохнуть. – попросил Артур, не открывая глаз. Уж лучше дремать или сидеть с закрытыми глазами, но в тишине. Еще сутки назад он мечтал, чтобы слуга очнулся и поправился, а теперь, когда это произошло, мечтает остаться в одиночестве. Как много произошло и изменилось за это время. Но хорошо, что у Мерлина все-таки есть шанс попасть домой.

Мошкара то и дело садилась на лицо принца, но тот терпел, особо не отгоняя ее от себя, чтобы слуга не понял, что он не спит. Так продолжалось до вечера; он то задремывал, то просто сидел, не открывая глаз. В один из таких моментов к их клетке подъехал Баралис, внимательно осмотрел, но ничего не сказал, и, пришпорив коня, ускакал вперед. Артур видел его сквозь ресницы и усмехнулся про себя. Да, видимо, сейчас его рожа никого не прельщала.  
На ночь разбойники разбили лагерь на морском побережье, чтобы привести своих рабов в товарный вид. Начали открывать клетки, по одному, а иногда по двое выпускать захваченных людей, чтобы те могли освежиться, чаще вместе с одеждой. Артур, поняв, что происходит, скомандовал слуге, снимать сапоги.  
– Зачем? – не понял Мерлин.  
– Купаться в них неудобно, – саркастически хмыкнул Артур. – А если мы их оставим на берегу, то кто-нибудь может на них позариться. В клетку же смотреть не будут. Вывели нас, и ладно.  
Парни стянули сапоги и, пристроив обувь подальше от входа, стали ждать, когда до них дойдет очередь.  
Как Артур и ожидал, за ними пришел Баралис.  
– Сначала твой дружок, а потом ты, – осклабился он.  
Мерлина вытащили из клетки и увели. Артур остался один в ожидании. Как бы ему не было наплевать на собственное будущее, за Мерлина он волновался. Не нарвался бы этот идиот. Через двадцать минут того привели мокрого и взъерошенного.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Артур, как только его увидел. Мерлина толкнули в спину, и он налетел грудью на прутья решетки.  
– Да, все нормально.  
Разбойники открыли засов и впихнули его внутрь.  
– Теперь ты, – приказал Баралис.  
Артур вылез, и ему тут же вывернули руки. Связав их за спиной, отпустили и толкнули вперед.  
– Топай.  
Зайдя в море, он остановился, когда вода заплескалась выше колен, и обернулся на разбойников стоящих рядом. Ну и как ему умываться?  
– Может, развяжете?  
– Чем заплатишь?  
– Ничем.  
Артур двинулся дальше на глубину. Когда вода поднялась выше пояса, он присел, ныряя в море с головой. Покрутил головой вправо-влево, чтобы хоть как-то смыть с лица грязь и вынырнул снова. Баралис уже стоял рядом. Тут же схватил за мокрую рубаху и грубо потянул вверх.  
– Не вздумай утопиться, гаденыш.  
– Жаль, ты мне подсказал этого раньше, – огрызнулся принц.  
– Всё! Топай обратно, – разбойник толкнул его к берегу. Второй конвоир так и остался стоять, поджидая их, там где вода плескалась по колено.  
Бежать было некуда. Даже если сейчас в темноте получится уйти от Баралиса, нырнув в глубину, далеко он не уплывет со связанными-то руками. Принц двинулся к берегу. Мокрая одежда облепила его тело. Баралис, идущий позади, присвистнул и ухватил его за задницу, сжимая ягодицу. Артур резко развернулся, присел, и тут же, стремительно выпрямляясь, врезал противнику головой в челюсть. Разбойник, не ожидая такого, рухнул в море, нелепо взмахнув руками. Вскочил, отфыркиваясь и разбрызгивая воду, и прыгнул на пленника. Артур, падая, ушел под воду придавленный Баралисом. Второй разбойник поспешил к их сваре. Взбешенный Баралис, не отпускал пленника, а тот бился, выкручиваясь под ним. Подбежавший разбойник увидел всплывающие пузыри, и сам накинулся на Баралиса.  
– Ты ополоумел что ли? Отпусти его, пока не утопил. Тармлан за такое расточительство тебя собственноручно придушит.  
Но Баралис полыхал злобой, словно дракон огнем. Слова слышал, понимал, но руки чесались, притопить этого гаденыша тут, чтобы чувствовать, как тот трепыхаться будет, пока не сдохнет под руками.  
– Иди, тварь, вперед, – взревел он, выдернув Артура из-под воды. – А ты веди его, – зло бросил напарнику и отстал на несколько шагов, стараясь успокоиться.  
Артур поплелся к берегу, тяжело дыша. Что не ночь так Баралис его пытается удушить. То членом, то под водою.  
Тармлан ждал их на берегу, привлеченный шумом в море.  
– Что случилось? – спросил он у подошедшего с пленником разбойника.  
– Я не знаю, вожак, я стоял дальше, когда эти двое там сцепились.  
Тем временем на берег вышел Баралис.  
– В чем дело, брат? – спросил главарь у него.  
– Ни в чем.  
– Ты чуть не утопил его. Я спрашиваю: за что?  
– Этот скот снова набросился на меня.  
Тармлан развернулся к пленнику.  
– Еще трепыхаешься, гордец? Есть силы? Ну-ну… – А затем с разворота врезал ему по лицу так, что принц отлетел на прибрежную гальку.  
– Если бы не завтрашняя ваша продажа, я бы сейчас тебя так отделал, – главарь раздраженно пнул Артура сапогом, заставляя подняться, и бросил в сторону подельников. - Уведите его, и не трогайте больше. Жду вас у костра через пять минут.  
Пленника опять толкнули в спину и увели с пляжа. А потом швырнули в клетку, так и развязав рук.  
– Ты в порядке, Артур? – Мерлин бросился к нему, как только разбойники ушли.  
– Да, меня даже искупали, только вот руки забыли развязать, – усмехнулся принц, лежа на полу.  
– Давай я развяжу, повернись.  
Мерлин пыхтел за его спиной минут двадцать, пустив в ход зубы, прежде чем смог освободить Артура. Мокрый узел затянулся намертво, пока принц рвался, бултыхаясь под водой.  
– Уф, все.  
– Спасибо, – Артур сел, привычно облокачиваясь на решетку, и оторвал оставшийся рукав. Сложив его пополам, он наконец-то смог протереть лицо и шею, ощущая себя все равно грязным, несмотря на купание.  
– С тобой точно все в порядке? – голос в темноте дрожал от беспокойства.  
– Да, не волнуйся за это. Я узнал, что нас завтра продадут.  
Слуга застыл на мгновение, а потом тихо простонал: «Нет»  
Артур удивленно посмотрел в его сторону.  
– Ты же не надеялся, что мы здесь состаримся?  
– Я думал, у нас будет больше времени.  
Хотя Артур понял, о чем именно говорит Мерлин, все равно внутренне содрогнулся от такой перспективы. С него и этих дней было достаточно.  
– Артур, – позвал слуга с мольбой в голосе.  
– Что, Мерлин? – принц встревоженно посмотрел в его сторону.  
– Артур, я хочу тебя попросить.  
– О чем? – хмыкнул тот, предполагая, что ему сейчас снова придется врать.  
– Дай мне хотя бы сутки.  
– Мерлин, здесь не я распоряжаюсь. Завтра нас вытащат из клеток. Это лучший и, вероятно, последний наш шанс на побег. После нас продадут, и я ничем не смогу тебе помочь.  
– Я тоже хочу помочь.  
– Как? Мы не сможем бежать вместе, Мерлин. Хватит заблуждаться. Нам очень повезет, если сумеет сбежать хотя бы один из нас. И я готов для этого сильно постараться.  
– И умереть?  
– Да, Мерлин. Это не самый плохой повод умереть.  
– А поводов жить у тебя не осталось?  
– Нет.  
– Но, Артур!  
– Мерлин, зачем мне жить, когда я обесчещен? Хорошо, предположим, мне тоже удастся сбежать, что дальше? В Камелот я уже не вернусь. Им нужен достойный правитель. Благородный. Себя я таким не ощущаю больше. Что мне остается? Мстить? Ладно, я выслежу и прикончу всех этих тварей по одному, чтобы на дольше хватило. Но дальше то что? Моя замаранная честь от этого не станет чище. Я всегда теперь буду ощущать себя грязным. Опороченным. И зачем мне столько с самим собой мучится? Прости, но мне такая жизнь не нужна, а другой у меня не осталось. Поэтому завтра последний шанс для тебя бежать, и мы используем его. А теперь давай спать.  
– Но, Артур…  
– Все, Мерлин, хватит!  
Слуга недовольно засопел, устраиваясь на полу рядом с ним.  
– Не дури, – Артур подхватил его и подтащил на себя. – Ложись, как удобнее. Твой вес мне не мешает. Спи, – и пальцами накрыл его губы, пресекая еще одну попытку возражений.  
– Доброй ночи, мой отчаявшийся принц, – Мерлин поцеловал его ладонь и закрыл глаза, обдумывая, как же ему завтра успеть до торгов переубедить Артура не жертвовать собой только ради его спасения.


	2. Chapter 2

А утром снова было яркое солнце, обещающее нестерпимую жару, и Мерлин, который все не оставлял попыток уговорить Артура довериться случаю. Разумеется, принц предполагал, что слуга не пожелает смириться с его решением, но спорить в этой ситуации считал глупым. Мерлин просто не видит, насколько все отчаянно плохо, или не может осознать этого.  
– Артур, ты же хочешь меня спасти, верно?  
– Лишь попытаться, Мерлин, – принц равнодушно посмотрел на дорогу и вздохнул, прекрасно понимая, что упрямец не оставит его в покое, пока они не приедут. – Я даже не уверен, что нам выпадет эта возможность.  
– Ладно, предположим, нас выпускают из клетки, ты затеваешь драку, а я под шумок пытаюсь слинять. Времени в обрез, так как ты безоружен, а, значит, у меня в запасе всего несколько минут, чтобы успеть скрыться. И даже если мне повезет, в чем я очень сильно сомневаюсь, то, как мне добираться до портала? Я не умею себя защищать. Это только тебе меч в руки дай – положишь рать, но не мне. Я и с мечом-то мало кому соперник.  
– Мерлин, сбежать вдвоем для нас еще менее вероятно.  
– Но если мы все-таки сможем, у нас будет намного больше шансов добраться до портала. Ты станешь нас защищать, а я отыскивать дорогу.  
– Это безнадежно.  
– Артур, ну давай просто подождем.  
– Чего, Мерлин? Я даже не уверен, что у нас получится вылезти из этой клетки одновременно, чтобы тебя спасти.  
– Бесполезно, ты это понимаешь? Твоя смерть будет напрасной в таком случае. Я не смогу далеко сбежать. Меня поймают. Давай подождем, может, нам представится другой шанс на удачный побег.   
– И дождемся только нашей продажи.  
– Обещай мне, Артур, – Мерлин упрямо уставился рыцарю в глаза. – Обещай! Раз ты хочешь меня спасти, то сделаешь для этого всё, – он задумался на секунду, улыбнулся кротко, и тут же добавил серьезно. – Даже невозможное.  
Принц устало посмотрел на него и промолчал.  
– Пожалуйста, не будь такой задницей.  
Артур вздрогнул. Как давно это было… Когда слуга так его называл. В прошлой жизни, не иначе. Он грустно ухмыльнулся воспоминаниям и пожал плечами.  
– Хорошо, я согласен. Умереть я всегда успею.

Солнце еще не поднялось в зенит, когда на горизонте обозначались городские окраины. Артур подобрался. Что бы он ни обещал Мерлину, нужно было быть начеку. Тот тоже затих, глядя, как стены города вырастают по мере их приближения. И лишь когда обозы начали пробираться по где-то широким, а где-то узким улицам и переулочкам, он вцепился в руку принца.  
– Помни, что ты мне обещал.  
Артур посмотрел на пальцы, сжимающие его запястье, потом на слугу и кивнул. Ехали они недолго. Свернув в какие-то крытые проходы и, немного в них поплутав, обозы остановились в каменном тупике, перекрывая своими же повозками выход из него. Разбойники начали выпускать людей из клеток и заковывать их в кандалы. Артур заскрипел зубами. Шанс на побег улетучился. Когда подошла их очередь, первым из клетки вышвырнули Мерлина, тут же заперев ее снова. Юноша не сопротивлялся. Быстро сковав ему руки, разбойники отвели его к остальным, где замкнули на общую цепь, держащую всех пленников. Всё. Бессмысленно устраивать бучу. Мерлин никуда не убежит, будучи прикованным к куче народа. Остается только уповать на другую возможность побега. К клетке подошел сам Тармлан, и Артур смерил его злобным взглядом.  
– Для тебя, гордец, у меня иное украшение. Вылезай.   
Дверь клетки скрипнула, несколько разбойников обнажили мечи. Но принц, не собираясь умирать понапрасну, спокойно встал перед главарем, не оказывая никакого сопротивления.  
– В колодки его.  
Тяжелая доска замкнулась вокруг шеи и рук и, опустившись на плечи, лишила Артура свободы и маневренности.  
– Брат убедил меня, выставить тебя, как шлюху, – главарь оскалился. – Ведь продать тебя в каменоломни мы всегда легко успеем.  
Принц дернулся. Гады! Твари! Он сделал пару шагов к главарю, надеясь достать его хотя бы доской, но тот, хохоча, отошел.  
– Мы так и знали, что ты оценишь наше решение. А теперь двигай вперед и не вздумай бросаться на моих людей. У них приказ ясный: калечить, но не убивать. Так что не рассчитывай сдохнуть сегодня.  
Артур медленно поплелся вслед за своими конвоирами, которые шли чуть впереди и сбоку от него, тогда как другие разбойники остались позади, контролируя цепочку заключенных, что двинулась за ним следом. Возницы развернули обозы, расчищая дорогу. Несомненно, у разбойников это была не первая партия рабов, и они давно уже продумали до мелочей все, чтобы пленники не доставляли им излишних хлопот.   
Быстро вывернув из крытых проходов, процессия оказалась под палящими лучами солнца. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, шумел рынок. Проведя пленников через несколько торговых рядов, главарь остановил их на небольшой площадке возле крепких деревянных столбов и балок. Разбойники сноровисто перекинули сцепления с общей цепи на эти держатели, разъединяя пленников. А затем, оставив Артура в колодках, застегнули ему на каждой руке еще и по железному обручу кандалов, свисающих с верхней перекладины. Теперь ему даже не грозило упасть, когда не останется сил стоять.  
Тармлан ушел к возвышению, находящемуся под навесом. Отпустив всех своих людей, он оставил возле себя лишь одного – молчаливого Корда. И вместе с ним расположился на подушках в тени. Вскоре нашлись и собеседники – покупатели. Состоятельные горожане подходили за чашкой напитка обсудить покупку того или иного раба. Изредка вожак отдавал распоряжения Корду, чтобы тот, отцепив, подвел пленника поближе для лучшего рассмотрения и демонстрации товара.  
Тармлан не любил весь день сидеть на рынке, распивая бурду и ведя вежливо-льстивые речи, поэтому часто поручал продажу рабов брату. Но сегодня он хотел лично встретиться с Хэтишем, весточку которому послал с одним из своих людей, как только они прибыли в город. Тот разводил лошадей и продал ему настолько отличного скакуна, что Тармлан ни разу не пожалел ни об одной монете уплаченной за него. Гром был шикарен. Выносливый, мощный, быстрый. Баралис весь обзавидовался. Но конь, как заговоренный, подпускал к себе только его. И сегодня вожак надеялся отблагодарить Хэтиша, продав ему не менее норовистого гордеца. Или, если получится, обменять пленника на великолепного рысака для брата. Тармлан перевел взгляд на рабов. Как он и ожидал, парень, даже закованный, неистово брыкался, уходя от чужих прикосновений потенциальных покупателей пытающихся его ощупать. Хорошо, что он распорядился приковать ему руки, иначе бы этот гордец доской от колодок постарался поубивать всех, пока сам бы не свалился. Тармлан улыбнулся. Пускай побрыкается, быстрее выдохнется.

Мерлину повезло в том, что он оказался прикован рядом с Артуром. Длины его цепи от кандалов на ногах до столба даже хватало, чтобы близко подойти к принцу. Жаль только, что он не мог помочь тому удерживать колодки. Браслеты на руках, соединенные цепью с ножными, позволяли ему лишь поднять руки вверх до уровня груди. Чтобы утереть пот со своего лба приходилось сгибаться. Дотянуться же до лба Артура можно было только в мечтах. А ведь тот мучился больше их всех, удерживая на своих плечах тяжелую доску. Влажные волосы давно облепили его мокрый лоб, а по вискам пот стекал непрерывными ручьями. Конечно, у Мерлина не было тряпки, чтобы промокнуть влагу насухо, но ему так хотелось хоть как-то облегчить страдания Артура.

Палящее солнце постепенно выжигало все желания, оставляя лишь одно. В первые два часа издергавшись от чужих прикосновений, измучившись от цепей и колодок, устав от дурацкой заботы Мерлина и редких стонов других рабов, Артур желал бы убить всех, дабы, наконец, вокруг наступила тишина, и его больше никто никак не трогал. Еще через два часа ему стало абсолютно наплевать на то, что творилось вокруг. Хотелось только пить. А солнце все еще находилось высоко в небе, и не было никакой возможности спрятаться от его немилосердных лучей. Так же как и сделать хоть глоток воды. Артур, обхватив цепи, закрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от реальности.

– Набрыкался, гордец?  
Тармлан ослабил цепи. Но стало еще тяжелее. Теперь их длина позволяла чуть повернуться или нагнуться, но не удерживала пленника прямо. Его взгляд окатил вожака ненавистью.  
– А гонор еще остался. Хорошо, – Тармлан довольно прихватил Артура за подбородок, приближая его лицо к своему. – А теперь слушай меня внимательно, скот. Скоро придет один покупатель, и я очень хочу тебя ему продать. Поэтому ты не станешь рыпаться при нем. Или я продам тебя в каменоломни, а твоего дружка оставлю себе и своим людям на потеху. И поверь, все, что случилось в прошлый раз у костра – это невинные шалости в сравнении с тем, как мы позабавимся с ним. Может, выдержит несколько дней. Мы затем скинем его в каменоломни задарма, им-то все равно, насколько он порванный будет. Там либо засекут кнутом, либо он станет работать. А ты сможешь заценить последствия своего решения. Все ясно? У тебя еще есть немного времени подумать и выбрать судьбу вам обоим.   
Вожак пренебрежительно оттолкнул от себя Артура и вернулся под навес. Мерлин, закусив губу, стоял рядом. Принц закрыл глаза. Незачем обманываться. Никакого выбора нет.  
– Артур, – через несколько минут тихо позвал слуга. – Что случилось.. тогда.. у костра?  
– Даже не думай о том, Мерлин! – рявкнул принц и отвернулся в противоположную сторону, замерев с невидящим взглядом.

Хэтиш пришел, когда Тармлан распродал большую часть своих пленников, как дешевую прислугу. Конечно, люди, ослабленные голодом и жаждой, выглядели неважно, зато обессиленными рабами было проще управлять, не тратясь при этом на кормежку и приведение их надлежащий вид и не дергаясь в ответ на их выкрутасы. Одного гордеца вполне достаточно для нескучной жизни. Больше уже перебор. Поэтому Тармлан не желал прикладывать много усилий, чтобы продать их подороже. Они ему и так бесплатно достались, и он на них не потратил ни гроша, да еще и заработал. Так что как ни крути, а он по-любому выгоду поимел. А вот с Хэтишем он постарается все провернуть как надо. Главарь радостно поднялся ему навстречу.  
– Извини, мой друг, что я так задержался, но мой брат никак не хотел меня отпускать.  
Хэтиш и Тармлан обнялись.  
– Семья – это главное, да и я рад тебя видеть, когда угодно.  
– Как Гром? Не разочаровался покупкой?  
– Да ты еще спрашиваешь! Это чудо, а не конь! Нарадоваться на него не могу. Выносливый, быстрый, сильный, горделивый красавец. Иногда складывается впечатление, что не я своих людей веду, а он нас всех. Потрясающий рысак.  
Хэтиш довольно кивал головой, слушая о своем питомце. Он познакомился с Тармланом пару лет тому назад, и тот произвел на него впечатления разумного человека, хотя, по сути, был бандитом. Горожане хоть и вели дела с разбойниками, покупали у них рабов или подряжали для щекотливых поручений, светиться такими знакомствами особо не спешили. Потом Тармлан узнал про его рысаков и напросился их посмотреть. С тех пор началось их странное приятельство. Тармлан умел ценить лошадей. Их грацию, красоту, норов. Хэтишу было приятно найти такого же ценителя, как он сам. Старший брат, управляющий в городе, не разделял его страсти. Нет, брат, как и многие в округе, безусловно, понимал, что Хэтиш держит лучших коней, но не болел ими также как он. Настоящих ценителей всегда мало. А Тармлан мог говорить о них часами, подмечая малейшие детали в их поведении. Естественно, после таких увлекательных бесед, Хэтиш не смог удержаться и не пригласить Тармлана к себе снова. Вожак с радостью откликнулся на его предложение и с тех пор, когда заезжал в их город, старался не упустить возможности наведаться к приятелю. Он с удовольствием обхаживал лошадок, саморучно вычесывая им гривы, болтая с ними и с Хэтишем одновременно. Но постепенно Гром стал для него милее всех других. Тармлан обожал этого жеребца и, уговорив Хэтиша его продать, заплатил не торгуясь. А после светился от счастья, уезжая на своем любимце.  
– Я очень рад, что ты его ценишь по достоинству.  
– Ох, да мне кажется, что у этого коня больше достоинств, чем у меня, – Тармлан счастливо засмеялся. – Единственное, что меня печалит, – он прервался, позволяя Хэтишу еще сильнее заинтересоваться. – Что ему пришлось расстаться с Мечтой. Мне кажется, он по ней скучает. Несомненно, в моем отряде много разных лошадок, но разве могут они сравниться с ней. Нет. Куда там. Это даже Гром понимает.  
Хэтиш расчувствовался от такого признания. Тармлан, несмотря на свою разбойничью сущность, так тонко чувствовал и замечал все настроения его бывшего питомца, что это согревало душу. Как же повезло Грому, что он попал к нему в руки.  
– Ох, Тармлан, ты разбиваешь мое сердце и, кажется, побуждаешь меня расстаться с еще одним сокровищем.  
– Нет, как я могу? Я совсем не хотел тебя печалить. Ведь прекрасно знаю, что ты не просто великолепный товар продаешь, а расставаясь с каждым из своих любимцев, словно кусок от сердца отрываешь. Я лишь недавно забрал у тебя Грома. Но, посмотри, я привез специально для тебя другого гордеца, чтобы он скрасил твой досуг, не позволив тебе сильно заскучать по питомцу. И позволь нам с Громом навестить тебя. Ты полюбуешься на него, а он на Мечту.  
– Безусловно! Я буду рад видеть вас у себя. Так о каком гордеце речь?  
Тармлан, еще будучи в загородном особняке Хэтиша отметил, как иногда приятель украдкой посматривал на своих конюхов с интересом мутного вожделения.  
– Смотри, – вожак взмахнул рукой, указывая на Артура.  
Хэтиш развернулся, следуя указаниям, и увидел статного парня, закованного в колодки и кандалы. Тот стоял, обернув цепи вокруг ладоней и удерживая себя за них. Голова его свисала, не давая разглядеть лицо. Однако, Хэтишу он и так уже приглянулся.  
– Почему он колодках? Кандалов мало? – равнодушно спросил он, стараясь скрыть свое волнение. Но кончики его ушей заалели, что, конечно, не укрылось от Тармлана.  
– Строптивый больно. Так и хочется его отхлестать хлыстом для обуздания. Еле сдержался, честно, чтобы не попортить его товарный вид. Лучшее, что у меня на сегодня есть.  
Хэтиш сжал и разжал кулаки, будто жалея, что сейчас в них нет хлыста, еще с большим интересом разглядывая пленника.  
– И сколько ты за него хочешь, Тармлан? – он рванул ворот рубашки, ослабляя шнуровку, будто ему жарко, и именно от того его голос так охрип.  
– Много, – тихо произнес разбойник. Стоя позади Хэтиша, он наклонился к его уху и прошептал. – Ведь я не позволил своим людям его покрыть. Пойдем, рассмотришь парня поближе.   
Тармлан обошел приятеля и направился к пленнику. Хэтиш, стараясь поумерить свое волнение, поспешил следом.

– Артур, кажется, пришел твой покупатель, – окликнул принца слуга и поспешил быстро добавить, пока главарь разбойников и его спутник не подошли ближе. – Знай, я не буду тебя винить, что бы со мной не произошло. Просто мне дико страшно, а еще я очень надеюсь остаться рядом с тобой.  
Артур поднял голову, молча посмотрел на него, а затем перевел свой взгляд на приближающуюся парочку.  
Хэтиш споткнулся на ровном месте, налетев на спину Тармлана, встретившись с ним глазами. Ненависть, злоба, отчаяние, и, несмотря на обстоятельства, высокомерие и гордость. У Хэтиша аж перехватило дыхание. Тармлан обернувшись, придержал его, чтобы уберечь от возможного падения.  
– Нога в порядке? Не подвернул? Вроде тут ровно.  
Хэтиш быстро отпрянул от него, смутившись, и пробормотал что-то про камень. Тармлан снова развернувшись лицом к пленнику довольно усмехнулся. Ясное дело, камень, еще какой.  
– Смотри, не стесняйся, – Тармлан прошел дальше за спину пленника, оставив Хэтиша лицом к лицу с гордецом. Рассчитывая, как приятель, разглядев в парне всю его силу и непокорность, клюнет на нее.  
Хэтиш дотронулся до груди Артура и почувствовал, как под тканью окаменели мышцы. Он провел рукой вниз до штанов и после огладил напряженные мышцы рук, что удерживали колодки. И все это время он ощущал на себе испепеляющий взгляд наглеца, чувствовал, как тот дрожит от яростного напряжения, словно удерживая себя, чтобы не дернуться, уходя от его прикосновений. Хэтиш смаковал его вызов и, посмотрев парню в глаза, разорвал на нем рубашку. Тармлан снова расплылся в ехидной улыбке, но приятель этого даже не заметил. Он отошел на полшага от пленника и жадно осматривал его тело. Вновь провел по нему ладонью, но теперь уже не легко касаясь, а сильно нажимая, так, что от трения ладонь стала горячей.  
– Друг мой, отсюда ракурс не хуже, – позвал его к себе Тармлан. Хэтиш шагнул за спину пленника, не прерывая своего касания. Его ладонь проехалась от живота по боку на поясницу, замерла, словно поджидая вторую, и вот уже две руки стали оглаживать спину раба, втираться ему в мышцы, словно хотели залезть под кожу. А потом опустились на ягодицы и остановились на них. Сжали медленно, но сильно, в то время как Артур сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не звездануть колодками по башке этого урода. Мерлин завис рядом соляным столпом. Артур старался на него не смотреть, но все равно краем глаза, следил за слугою.   
– Только штаны на нем не рви, – тихо, по-доброму усмехнулся Тармлан. – Не голым же мне его потом тут держать.  
– Тебе и не придется, – жадно бросил Хэтиш, отрываясь от раба.  
– Почему? – разбойник делал вид, что не понимает, загоняя жертву в капкан своих интересов.  
– Я у тебя его куплю. Назови цену.  
– Хорош, правда? – Тармлан понимающе хмыкнул. – Мечта для ценителей.  
Хэтиш задумался над сказанным, чувствуя какой-то тонкий подвох в последней фразе, но азарт и вожделение никуда не делись, мешая ему как следует мыслить. Постепенно до него дошел смысл сказанного.  
Мечта.  
– Ты хочешь обменять его на мою красавицу?  
– Нет, что ты? Я лично и так счастлив, у меня есть Гром, и мне больше никто не нужен. Но если этого захочешь ты, то я соглашусь только из-за моей безграничной благодарности к тебе ну и.. чтобы доставить радость своему коню.  
– Но он столько не стоит... – изумленно произнес Хэтиш.  
– Уверен? – Тармлан опять улыбнулся и протянул приятелю тонкие тканевые перчатки. – А ты проверь!  
Хэтиш на автоматизме взял их и еще некоторое время просто крутил в руках, не совсем понимая, для чего они ему сейчас. Тогда Тармлан стрельнул глазами на задницу пленника, подсказывая. Хэтиша бросило в жар.   
Прямо так, на рынке, у всех на виду. До этого он ни разу не осматривал рабов перед покупкой таким способом. Впрочем, ни один из них и не обходился ему так дорого. А, следовательно, он имеет право хоть вывернуть того наизнанку, чтобы убедиться, что он того стоит.  
Тармлан, обойдя парня, встал перед ним.  
– Расставь ноги пошире, – отчеканил он и медленно потянул за шнурок на штанах раба. – Не дай им сильно упасть.   
И принялся наблюдать, как ярость затапливает пленника, как белеют губы, как тот чуть пригибаясь, подбирается для рывка. Напряжение повисло в воздухе, затормаживая время.

Штаны слетели вниз. Хэтиш, одев перчатки, встал за спиной пленника, словно загораживая его собой, и цепко прихватил за обнажившееся бедро. Тармлан все так же паскудно ухмыляясь смотрел на это, и только внимательный взгляд его хищных глаз выдавал, что он не только развлекался, но и просчитывал ситуацию. Например, что Хэтиш, не видя опасности, подошел слишком близко к пленнику, а тот, чувствуя это, легко сможет огреть приятеля доской. В подтверждение этих мыслей парень бешено задергался, расставляя для лучшего упора ноги.  
– Нагнись, – Хэтиш надавил свободной рукой на спину раба.  
Тармлан тоже самое хотел сказать и ему, наблюдая, как гнев начисто лишил гордеца контроля, тем самым подставив приятеля под возможный удар, но не успел. Мальчишка, о котором все забыли, опередил вожака своим криком.   
– Нет! Господин! Не надо! – Мерлин в ужасе бросился на колени перед покупателем Артура.  
Окрик словно плетью ударил по нервам принца, он снова резко дернулся и лишь спустя несколько мгновений сообразил, что в этот раз слуга обращался не к нему. Однако, своим криком Мерлин смог пробиться к его разуму, окутанному густой пеленой безумия. И сейчас Артур, казалось бы, рухнул словно подкошенный, если бы его не удерживали цепи. Яростное напряжение уступило место тревоге разбуженной этим окликом, но спустя лишь пару секунд улетучилось, оставляя после себя только пустоту. Все бессмысленно. Он унижен, раздавлен и даже побег для него больше не имеет смысла.   
– Что? – прорычал Тармлан. – Еще один строптивец? Очнулся, тварь? Я быстро могу это исправить.  
Мерлин знал, перечить господам не самая лучшая затея, но пребывая в страшной панике от происходящего, не смог сдержаться. И сейчас лихорадочно соображал, как выкручиваться дальше. Если ему снова разобьют голову, то им уже никогда не спастись, и Артур напрасно так ужасно жертвовал собой ради него.  
– Не надо перчаток, господин, – стоя перед покупателем на коленях, он провел языком по своим пересохшим губам. – Умоляю, разрешите мне вылизать ваши пальцы сейчас и после, если будет нужно.  
Возбуждение, которое зыбким маревом колыхалось вокруг Хэтиша, размывая окружающий мир, схлынуло, возвращая тому ясность восприятия. Страсть, словно волна, откатилась, но не исчезла, рокоча неудовлетворенным чудовищем в глубине.   
– Ты кто? – отрывисто сухо обратился он к рабу, стоящему перед ним на коленях, с трудом прогоняя дурман из башки. Лихо Тармлан его в оборот взял. Но пленник действительно того стоит, давно ему так затуманивало разум.  
– Я его слуга, – кротко ответил раб и склонил голову.  
– Да? Как интересно! – Хэтиш сделал шаг, и парень робко посмотрел на него. Получив разрешающий кивок, он обхватил пальцы губами и начал старательно их вылизывать.  
– Тармлан, друг мой, ты, безусловно, говорил об обмене этих двоих на мою красавицу, я правильно тебя понял?  
– Разумеется, приятель, – главарь усмехнулся. – Ради такого ничего не жалко. Я хочу, чтобы ты был доволен, так же как и я, когда заполучил Грома.  
– Хорошо. По рукам, – Хэтиш вытер облизанную кисть о рубашку коленопреклоненного пленника и протянул ее Тармлану. Вожак пожал ему руку. Хэтиш, хлопнув главаря по плечу, поспешил уйти, бросив напоследок.   
– Жду тебя сегодня у себя. И сними с гордеца колодки.  
Тармлан, свистнув Корда, послал его за Баралисом и велел прихватить еще пару-тройку ребят. А сам вернулся под навес, не интересуясь больше ничем. Остальных продаст брат. Самая важная и выгодная сделка уже заключена. Тармлан довольно улыбаясь, откинулся на подушках, перебирая в памяти горячие сцены: как удачно он все провернул.

– Прости, меня! Прости! – рыдал Мерлин, натягивая штаны на принца. Паника, охватившая его ранее, никуда не делась, лишь уступая на короткое время место безрассудству, и теперь вновь вернулась, добивая его. Унижение, которому на его глазах подвергся принц – кошмарно. Неудивительно, что Артур не хочет больше жить. Его рыцарская честь растоптана.  
– Успокойся, Мерлин, – устало ответил Артур и, не находя в себе сил сейчас никого утешать, резко продолжил. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Заруби это себе на носу, и мы закончим на этом.  
Мерлин запнулся на вздохе и умолкнул, еще больше сникая. А по его щекам все также бежали слезы.  
Артур прекрасно понимал, что его резкость здесь явно излишняя. Но обсуждать эту тему было выше его сил.   
– Спасибо, что вмешался. Ты спас нас обоих.  
– Да? – кажется, Мерлин, сам этому не верил.   
– Правда.   
Слуга грустно улыбнулся.   
– Сам не знаю, как так вышло.  
– С тобой это часто бывает, – не удержался от подколки Артур.  
Мерлин улыбнулся своей прежней улыбкой, вытирая слезы.  
– Верно.  
– Мы остались вместе, Мерлин. А это лучшее на что мы могли рассчитывать. Так что рано еще слезы лить.  
– Но, ты…  
– Все еще жив, Мерлин. Это единственное, что теперь имеет значение.

– Ты это сделал, брат! – Баралис присвистнул и радостно сгреб Тармлана в свои объятия, услышав от того, что теперь и у него будет лошадь всем на зависть. – Обменял его! Да, ловко! Удачливый ты, братишка, – похлопал он его по спине и отпустил. – Что от меня требуется?   
– Допродашь остальных, а я поеду к Хэтишу. И не напивайтесь, как свиньи, после.  
– Договорились, – Баралис с удовольствием сжал руку брату. – Хорошо тебе добраться.  
– Да. Надо еще упаковать покупки, чтобы не сбежали, – зыркнув в сторону пленников, Тармлан вышел из-под навеса. – Так, парни, отцепляйте этих двоих и выводите их с рынка. И чтобы без происшествий.  
Когда они покинули рынок, Тармлан распорядился сначала связать Мерлина по рукам и ногам, привязывая их к телу, а следом также обездвижить Артура, прежде освободив того из колодок. Перекинув пленников через седла на манер вьючных мешков, Тармлан с Кордом отправились к Хэтишу.

Безусловно, у Хэтиша было жилье в городе, но он предпочитал жить в своем имении, в отдалении от него, где у него во владениях были огромные поля для лелеемого табуна. Поэтому Тармлан даже не знал, в каком доме приятель обитал в городе, всегда приезжая к нему только в имение и неизменно находя хозяина там.   
Добравшись до места, Тармлан соскочил на землю возле крыльца и сбросил со своего коня повязанного раба. Корд молча подъехал следом и остановился.  
– Ты оставайся здесь, жди хозяина и сторожи этих, а мы с Громом пойдем навестим кое-кого, – распорядился вожак, подхватывая под уздцы своего коня.

 

– Друг мой, мне иногда кажется, что ты приезжаешь не ко мне, а к ним, – раздался через пятнадцать минут голос Хэтиша в конюшне, когда Тармлан, стоя в загоне Мечты, оглаживал кобылку.   
– Прости, не сдержался, да и тебя я сегодня уже видел, а их нет, – усмехнулся бандит. – Да ты посмотри на Грома, разве мог я не привести его сразу сюда.  
Конь, обожаемый главарем, стоял в проходе, так как ближайшие загоны были заняты, а дальше идти он отказался, и соприкасался своей головой с головой лошадки. Гром был выше Мечты, и когда он выпрямлял голову на ржание рядом, она нежно тыкалась мордой ему в шею и в гриву, а он словно оберегал ее.   
– Не могу налюбоваться на них, – признался Тармлан немного севшим голосом, из которого разом исчезли насмешки и по-командирски уверенный тон, уступив место странной теплоте.  
– Ну, может, ты все же согласишься со мной поужинать, – улыбнулся по-доброму Хэтиш. – Эта парочка теперь твоя, еще налюбуешься.  
– Да, поверить своему счастью не могу, а уж налюбуешься… Знаешь, мне кажется, это никогда не случится. Невозможно налюбоваться такой красотой.  
– Приятель, ты не устаешь меня поражать. А теперь пошли в дом, только Грома привяжем.  
Оставив коня напротив загона Мечты, приятели вернулись усадьбу.

Слуги уже накрыли стол к ужину, и за беседой о лошадях эти двое засиделись как обычно до глубокого вечера. Корд, с их разрешения прихватив со стола кусок птицы, лепешки и вино, оставил приятелей одних, заприметив чуть ранее симпатичную служаночку. Надо сказать, девица оказалась горяча и Корд, не меньше своего главаря в этот вечер чувствовал себя счастливым. Много ли разбойнику надо. Вкусная еда, побольше монет в карманах, славный конь, да симпатичная и согласная девка: вот четыре составляющих этого понятия. Конь у главаря, конечно, был лучше, но Корд отлично понимал, что ему не светит такой же ни при каком раскладе. Если только он его украдет и скроется. А ему неплохо и в банде Тармлана, так стоит ли из-за кого-то коня, пускай и шикарного, так менять свою жизнь? Определенно нет. Так размышлял разбойник, глядя в ночное небо, на котором начали зажигаться уже первые звезды, лежа в обнимку с девицей, голова которой покоилась у него на груди. Вожак за ним не посылал, и, может, они вообще заночуют в этом имении. Было бы здорово.   
Хэтиш и правда в данный момент предложил Тармлану остаться на ночь в его особняке.  
Вожак хохотнув, удивился тому, как быстро пролетело время за беседой и, почему приятель не спровадил его раньше. Ведь наверняка же свербит желание поразвлечься с новыми игрушками. На что хозяин дома заметил, что в этом случае ожидание сродни удовольствию, и, в конце концов, рабы никуда не денутся и завтра, в отличие от приятного собеседника. Убедив, что ехать лучше с утра, чтобы дорогие сердцу кони не повредили себе ноги в темноте, Хэтиш распорядился приготовить гостевые покои. Тармлан отклонялся отдыхать, чтобы не вынуждать приятеля еще дольше выжидать запланированного на сегодня развлечения.  
В подвале имения не было массивных дверей и крепких запоров, чтобы удерживать в нем пленников. В нем стояли бочки с вином, и не имелось клеток. И на первый взгляд это место ничем не вызывало опасений. Но пройдя дальше, миновав бочки и повернув за угол, можно было обнаружить закоптившее чугунное корыто с тяжелой крышкой, а также черное ведро в котором зачем то таскали угли, какие то грубо сколоченные закрытые ящики, может быть с инструментами, а после, приглядевшись, заметить и железные толстые кольца на разной высоте вмонтированные в каменную кладку стен.   
Артур стоял в кандалах, короткая цепь которых проходила через кольцо над его головой. Ноги так и остались связанными крепкой бечевкой. Впрочем, далеко от стены Артур бы все равно не ушел, так что путы были по большому счету бесполезны. Мерлина же, напротив, приковали кандалами за ноги к одному из нижних колец, оставив его руки связанными веревкой. Цепь кандалов между ног была коротка, но другая, что крепилась к кольцу на стене, позволяла ему хоть как-то передвигаться.   
Её длины вполне хватило, чтобы подойти к принцу, когда местные слуги принесли им воды с лепешками на ужин. Лепешек было всего две, что позволяло не задумываться над их дележкой. Мерлин, живо умяв свою, начал отламывать куски от другой и протягивать их принцу. С них зачем-то сняли сапоги, и Артур отчетливо видел, как слуга вытягивается на носочках, вставая на пальцы, давая ему запить сухие куски хлеба.  
Выливая последние капли воды Артуру в рот, Мерлин не удержался, балансируя на вытяжке, и выронил глиняный кувшинчик, сам чудом не кувырнувшись.   
– Какой я, однако, неуклюжий.  
Опустившись на колени, он сгреб черепки аккуратной кучкой.   
– Мерлин, не хочу тебя огорчать, но ты всегда таким был.  
– Неправда, Артур, иногда я ловко справляюсь.  
– С чем, Мерлин? Донести своему господину завтрак, не уронив его? Ты не поверишь, но для многих это норма.  
– Эй, я его тоже не каждый день роняю!   
– Да и каждый раз – это сродни чуду.  
– Ты еще чудес не видел.  
– Почему же. Я каждый день одно из них постоянно наблюдаю.  
– Это ты обо мне что ли?  
– А о ком же еще, Мерлин? Ты уж точно чудо из чудес. Я, правда, не могу понять, как ты жив то еще? С твоей-то любовью влезать во все. И с твоей-то неуклюжестью. Давно должен был уже свернуть шею или бы тебе ее свернули. А ты вон до сих пор посуду бьешь и удивляешься.  
Мерлин закусил губу. Где-то в глубине всколыхнулась застарелая обида – недооценённости, но быстро улеглась. Артур не принижал его сейчас. Шутил. Больше для отвода глаз, скрывая за этим свою заботу. О нем, о нескладном мальчике – слуге, который и умом-то не отличается. Ведь именно так он выглядит перед всеми, чтобы не разоблачить себя. Вот только после всего пережитого за эти несколько дней Мерлин больше не имел права сомневаться, что он безразличен Артуру. У него защипало в глазах. Конечно, тот никогда в этом открыто не признается. Но маг больше не цеплялся за слова. Какая разница, что Артур говорит. Его поступки красноречивей слов.   
– Считаешь, что меня убьют за кувшинчик? – поддержал он шутку принца, так и не поднимаясь с пола.  
– Думаю, что в нашем положении он уже роли не сыграет, – свернул тот разговор.  
Слуга встал и прошелся, заворачивая за столб, на который был пристегнут. Когда он перестал маячить перед глазами, Артур договорил:  
– Просто постарайся сберечь себя, Мерлин, – попросил он и отвернулся.  
Маг почувствовал, что лучше ему пока оставаться на месте, чтобы не смущать сейчас рыцаря.  
– Я понял тебя, Артур.  
Они замолчали. Спустя время оба, измотанные событиями дня, начали дремать. Мерлин вернулся поближе к Артуру и спал напротив него, свернувшись в комочек на холодном полу, Артур же, не имея возможности ни сесть, ни лечь, дремал стоя.

А поздно ночью, когда в подвале стало так темно, что парни не увидели бы даже себя, с хлыстом в руке к ним спустился новый хозяин. Чуть впереди него, освещая дорогу факелом, шел слуга. По распоряжению господина он оставил факел в стенной нише, подхватил почерневшее ведро и метнулся обратно из подвала.   
Хэтиш подошел к Артуру, пнув сонного Мерлина, чтобы тот убрался с его дороги. Слуга оглушенный внезапным ударом и вспыхнувшими в голове отголосками боли, нерасторопно отполз в сторону.  
– Не мог оставить тебя без порки на ночь, – усмехнувшись, Хэтиш демонстративно согнул хлыст перед носом пленника.  
– Прекрасно до этого обходился без нее, – злобно процедил сквозь зубы принц.  
– Поэтому такой и дерзкий, – Хэтиш хотел дотронуться до его лица, но Артур дернулся, резко отклонившись назад и уходя от прикосновения. – Но я научу тебя послушанию.  
Он опустил свою руку, обхватывая через ткань член и яички Артура, и с силой сжал их в своей ладони, вырывая вопль из уст принца.   
– А теперь повернись спиной, пока я не отбил тебе все эти причиндалы.   
Пленник с ненавистью посмотрел на мучителя и, перехлестнув и так короткую цепь кандалов, отвернулся к стене.   
– Отлично, – Хэтиш ослабил шнурок на его штанах, позволяя им сползать с раба при каждом движении, и начал порку, охаживая кнутом плечи, спину и бока гордеца, а затем и обнажившиеся ягодицы. Он бил не останавливаясь, не обращая внимания на кровь и стоны пленника, пока не устала рука. А затем отошел, чтобы отбросить в сторону окровавленный хлыст и вернуться к пленнику с нетерпеливо вытащенным из держателя факелом. В дрожащем свете огня он обводил пальцами вспухшие рубцы, размазывая кровь по израненной коже, снова и снова заставляя парня дергаться и шипеть от прикосновений. Насладившись зрелищем, он вернул факел на место и продолжил истязать своими касаниями раба. Его рука резко скользнула вниз, между ягодиц, и смазанные кровью пальцы проникли внутрь. Раб тут же выгнулся дугой, пытаясь с них слезть. Хэтиш наклонившись, достал свободной рукой из голенища сапога кинжал и, прислонив его к иссеченной коже острием, медленно провел по спине, делая надрез.  
– Тише, гордец, а то запихну его в тебя.

– Нет… – тихо просипел Мерлин с пола. Но на этот жалкий стон никто не обратил внимания. Да слуга и сам не понял, что сказал это вслух. Бесконтрольно-отчаянное «нет», бившееся набатом в голове, вырвалось наружу рваным всхлипом. Первый удар хлыста ударил будто и по нему тоже, встряхивая сознание. Артур! О, боги! Артур! Наверное, он мог встать и кинуться на их хозяина, но Мерлин лишь потрясенно сидел на полу и, не шевелясь, смотрел на истязание принца. Он дергался вместе с ним от каждого удара, а в глазах мага плескались страх, отчаянье и боль. И лишь когда хозяин, немного загородив принца собою, прижал к его спине клинок, Мерлин, напрягся как струна и, просипев свое «нет», поднялся на ноги.  
– Ты действительно узкий, как мне и было обещано… – довольно поделился с рабом своим наблюдением Хэтиш, с трудом проворачивая в нем свои пальцы.  
За спиной раздались шаги, и он обернулся.  
– А… слуга своего господина, – осклабился Хэтиш, увидев приближающего Мерлина, и развернувшись к нему, со всей силы пнул того по ноге. Мерлин, как подкошенный, рухнул на колени.  
– Помни свое место, раб, – Хэтиш протянул к нему свободную руку измазанную кровью Артура. – А теперь оближи.  
Другая рука крепко сжимала клинок.  
Когда пальцы убрались из его нутра, принц испытал облегчение. Уж лучше порка, чем такое. Он перевел дух и услышал приказ для Мерлина. Нет! Его передернуло от отвращения, и он зажмурился, словно стараясь не видеть в своем воображении картину того, что сейчас вынужден делать Мерлин. Если бы рыцарь мог, он бы и уши заткнул, чтобы не слышать этих звуков.

В подвал вернулся ранее ушедший слуга. Обмотав ручку ведра тряпкой, он нес его на вытянутой подальше от себя руке. Из ведра торчали два металлических прута. Были они небольшими, один толще, другой тоньше и имел на конце кругляш клейма. Хэтиш взмахнул кинжалом, указывая куда поставить. Расторопный слуга, освободившись от ноши, замер, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений.   
Мерлин за все это время так и не посмел обернуться, старательно вылизывая пальцы господина. Артур тоже не спешил поворачиваться, то ли не желая никого видеть, то ли сверкать своей наготой.  
– А теперь ложись на пол лицом вниз, – скомандовал хозяин, отстраняя от губ Мерлина свои чистые пальцы.  
Тот, не выдержав, мельком посмотрел за спину, прежде чем распластаться на полу. Но, не успев понять, что его ожидает, замер в напряжении от неизвестности.   
– Мак, садись ему на плечи и попробуй только не удержи, – распорядился Хэтиш, сам усаживаясь парню на ноги и чуть сдергивая с него штаны, обнажая крестец.  
Подождав, когда слуга зафиксирует пленника со своей стороны, Хэтиш дотянулся до тряпки и, подхватив тонкий прут, выжег на рабе клеймо. Раздавшийся вслед за этим крик, оглушил всех присутствующих в подвале и, наверное, разбудил лошадей в своих загонах. Артур чуть не выпрыгнул из себя от страха. Мерлин никогда в жизни так не кричал, в какие бы ситуации они не попадали. Наплевав на все, он тут же развернулся в стремлении выяснить, что происходит, и ошалел от увиденного. Проклятье! Мерлин! Он рванулся на цепях, желая достать извергов ногами, чтобы сбить их с распластанного на полу тела. Мерлин дергался и скулил. Артур раздирал запястья в кровь кандалами, стараясь хоть как-то ему помочь и просто не в силах оставаться безучастным. Хэтиш, ощущая, как бьется под ним тело, наслаждался агонией раба. Но завидев бешенство гордеца, пришел вообще в неописуемый восторг.   
– Так-так-так, очень интересно, – медленно произнес он, вставая с раба и делая знак своему слуге, что тот свободен и может уйти.   
Мерлин тут же поджал под себя ноги, а затем, скуля, начал отползать на коленях в тень к столбу. Словно животное, не отдавая себе отчета, он пытался таким образом спрятаться от опасности в темноту, где мог бы убаюкать свою боль и залечить раны.  
– Знаешь, я думал его завтра подарить своему брату, – доверительно произнес Хэтиш, подходя к Артуру, рвущемуся с цепей. – Поэтому и поторопился с клеймом. Но теперь, зная, как доставляя боль одному, можно мучить двоих, я, конечно, придержу его для большего развлечения. Ты доволен? – улыбнулся он.  
Артур в бешенстве все-таки смог достать его ногами, обдирая запястья до кости железом.  
– Чтоб ты сдох, тварь!  
Кровь обильно лилась по рукам, позволяя им скользить в обручах кандалов. Принц дергался изо всех сил в безумном стремлении оторвать, переломать себе руки, но вырваться из оков. Хэтиш разгневанный пинком гордеца подхватил второй прут из ведра.   
– Сейчас и тебя приласкаю, не переживай ты так, – он злобно усмехнулся, прикидывая как лучше подобраться к рабу, не желая больше попасть под удар его связанных ног. Пленник неистово метался, громко сыпал проклятиями, подогревая яростный азарт хозяина, пытавшегося изловчиться и прикоснуться раскаленным металлом к коже.  
Позабытый всеми Мерлин, вынырнув из агонии боли раздирающей его тело и разум, произнес заклинание. Не отдавая себе отчета, не задумываясь, что у него почти на это нет сил. Слова вырывались из пересохшего горла последним вздохом умирающего. Провалившись в беспамятство, маг испытал облегчение. Наконец-то его мучение закончилось.

Пахло паленым и кровью. Раб снова рванулся на цепях, и Хэтиш едва увернулся от мощного удара ног, зато смог поднести раскаленный прут почти к самым ребрам пленника. Тот резко отпрянул в сторону, уворачиваясь от железяки, и внезапно оказался свободен. Цепь порвалась. Сломанное звено отлетело в стену.   
Артур повалился на каменный пол и тут же сквозь боль бросился к клинку, валяющемуся поодаль. Достав оружие, он резко перевернулся на спину, желая видеть своего противника. Тот как раз стремительно надвигался на него не ограниченный ни в скорости, ни в маневренности. Спина полыхала болью, но годы тренировок научили принца, не отвлекаясь ни на что, просчитывать стратегию поединка. Артур замер, выбирая момент для лучшего и желательно смертельного удара. Иначе, даже освободившись, ему было долго не выстоять против этой твари. Хэтиш же наоборот пришел в неконтролируемое бешенство, когда увидел, что пленник освободился да еще завладел его любимым клинком.

Мечи были у каждого рыцаря, кинжалы чаще всего тоже, но этот клинок делался на заказ специально только для него и отличался ото всех. По размерам больше, чем любой кинжал, он в тоже время был меньше меча, отлично умещался в голенище сапога, был выкован из крепкой стали и заточен с обеих сторон. Хэтиш не любил оружие, но считал, что даже с охраной путешествовать безоружным легкомысленно. Мало ли, что может случиться. В качестве воина он не отличался мастерством боя и особо тренироваться не желал. Каждому в этом мире свое. Кому мечом махать, кому коней разводить. Но однажды он случайно забрел к талантливому оружейнику, увлекся разговором, пытаясь подобрать, что ему нужно, и в итоге согласился на изготовление личного оружия. Понятно, что стоило оно дороже. И ему даже пришлось задержаться на день в чужом городе, но как оказалось не зря. Получив клинок, он, взвесив его в руке и сделав пару махов и выпадов, остался настолько доволен новым приобретением, что с тех пор всегда и всюду таскал его с собой.

А теперь гаденыш выставил клинок против него самого. Хэтиш зарычал, жалея, что в данный момент хлыст находился еще дальше, и отбросил тряпку, чтобы удобнее перехватить прут на манер копья. Железо обожгло руку, но это лишь усилило злость.  
– Дьявол! Убью скотину!  
– Достань сначала, урод.   
Раб лежал на спине, в любой момент готовый встретить противника ударом связанных ног. Разъяренный Хэтиш метнулся влево, затем резко вправо и, не давая пленнику отбросить его, налетел коршуном, желая воткнуть прут в тело на полу. Неважно даже куда, лишь бы причинить боль. Но парень мгновенно извернулся ужом. Приподнялся и сам всадил ему в грудь оружие, со злостью провернув клинок, ширя рану и доставляя смертельную муку. Оттолкнул, опрокидывая на пол и, выдернув сталь, засадил ее снова.

Тварь испустила дух.  
Принц перерезал путы на ногах и поднялся, натягивая штаны и завязывая шнурок узлом. Теперь никто их с него не сдернет. Отстегнув с пояса мертвеца ключ от кандалов, он освободил себя от ненужных браслетов и подбежал к слуге.  
– Мерлин! – тот дышал. Поблагодарив за это небеса, принц откинул в сторону еще одни кандалы. Натянув сапоги, он взвалил слугу на плечо и, подхватив факел, пошел искать выход из подвала. К его удивлению дверь была даже не заперта, а только прикрыта, и Артур беспрепятственно покинул их место пыток.

Ночь была тиха. Желтая луна сносно освещала подворье, помогая ориентироваться. Недалеко от входа в подвал, расположенного в торце дома, возвышался забор. Артур побрел вдоль стены, каждую минуту ожидая нападения. Завернув за угол, он обнаружил крыльцо, к которому их сегодня доставили. Развернувшись, принц двинулся уже по знакомой дороге к воротам. Те оказались благоразумно закрыты на засов. Опустив Мерлина на землю, рыцарь рванул задвижку из пазов. Железо немилосердно лязгнуло. Он желал бы не шуметь, но торопился и потому опасался сразу всего: не успеть и выдать себя. На неспешную осторожность не оставалось времени. Оставив Мерлина в траве за воротами, он вернулся во двор и побежал к дальним строениям, надеясь, что именно там находятся конюшни. Ведь пешком им далеко не скрыться. Силы не те.

Услышав ржание, принц обрадовался, что не ошибся и, влетев в помещение, столкнулся с Тармланом. Тому с непривычки плохо спалось в чужом доме да на мягкой постели, и, услышав в ночи беспокойное ржание лошадей, он вышел их успокоить. Главарь стоял между двумя скакунами. Один был точно его, Артур уже видел его раньше и даже в виде поклажи успел на нем прокатиться, а второй. Вторая.   
– Значит, вот на кого меня сменяли.  
– Да, неумелую шлюху за потрясающую красотку. Удачная сделка.   
Тармлан сразу сообразил, зачем пожаловал бывший пленник, быстро смерив его взглядом и отмечая окровавленный кинжал у того в руке и дыхание загнанного зверя. К сожалению, он не подумал взять с собой в конюшни меч и пришел сюда прихватив лишь факел. Но на его поясе всегда был закреплен нож, чтобы даже в бою, он не остался безоружным в случае чего. Бандит молниеносно его достал, приближаясь к пленнику и оставляя лошадей за спиной, будто защищая их.   
– Ты их не получишь, грязная тварь.   
– Посмотрим, ублюдок. Теперь у меня развязаны руки.  
Артур перехватил клинок и приготовился к бою. Тармлан не заставил ждать, первым делая выпад навстречу. Зная, насколько силен противник, и чувствуя, как ослаблен он сам, принц был вынужден извернуться, уходя от сближения. Бандит принял правила игры и больше не спешил в лобовую атаку. Толком не сблизившись, они не могли достать друг друга короткими клинками, чтобы нанести смертельное ранение, а только дразнили. Их схватка стала походить на танец. Одновременное кружение по невидимо очерченному кругу. Шаг вперед. Два назад.   
У Тармлана было больше преимуществ – это понимали оба. Единственное на что уповал принц, и что оставалось неизвестным для главаря – знание боя. Ему удалось рассечь вены на запястье бандита, на той руке, в которой тот удерживал свой кинжал, и Тармлан был вынужден перехватить его другой рукой. Стало неудобно и не столь привычно. Да и руку требовалось срочно перевязать, чтоб остановить кровотечение. Но бывший раб ему такой возможности не оставлял. Снова и снова жаля своим клинком, он делал на его теле новые надрезы и не давал серьезно зацепить себя, уворачиваясь и отскакивая.   
Тармлан взбесился, время и силы уходили вместе с его кровью.  
– Ах ты ж сука! Да я тебя в бараний рог скручу! – раскинув руки в стороны, чтобы не позволить ускользнуть противнику, бандит решил загнать парня в угол.  
Артур быстро разгадал маневр бандита и просчитал его действия. Он еще успевал увернуться, уходя из ловушки, но и его силы тоже были не бесконечны. Действуя в запале обстоятельств на износ, принц осознавал, что скоро выдохнется окончательно. Поэтому лучше он применит нечестный прием, чем позволит себя убить.   
Артур позволил загнать себя в угол и сделал вид, что оступился, падая на спину перед главарем. Боль снова полыхнула огнем по всей спине, так что на секунду перед глазами все поплыло.   
– Знай свое место, щенок! – Тармлан радостно осклабился. – Тебе только ноги раздвигать , да член в руках держать, а не меч.   
Подходя ближе, бандит ослабил внимание, считая, что пленник у него в руках, и тут же получил мощный удар пятками по яйцам с двух ног. Главарь кулем рухнул на колени и выронил нож, чтобы инстинктивно зажать промежность руками и увидел, как парень снова быстро вскочил. Вцепившись противнику в волосы, Артур дернул за них, заставив его посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Теперь твоя очередь принимать и глотать, тварь! – стремительным взмахом он вогнал нож противнику в горло и рванул сталь в сторону, рассекая плоть.  
Тармлан дернулся, кровь хлынула из пореза, заливая сапоги парня. Артур отпустил его голову и, брезгливо отшвырнув от себя начавшее обмякать тело, бросил главаря подыхать.   
Переведя дух, принц шагнул к лошадям, желая прихватить, кого порезвее, и убраться отсюда побыстрей, пока остались силы. Но крупный скакун вожака встал на дыбы, стоило ему только приблизиться к стойлам. Он был привязан прямо в проходе, тем самым блокируя его и не позволяя пройти дальше, чтобы выбрать другого коня. Словно чувствуя кровь своих прежних хозяев, конь гневно раздувал ноздри и громко ржал, задирая передние копыта. Артур отступил. Сражаться еще и с конем у него не было ни времени, ни сил, ни желания. Возле самого входа стоял простой жеребец, на котором, кажется, привезли Мерлина. Быстро накинув на него уздечку и седло, Артур вывел коня из загона и поторопился за ворота. Слуга так и не пришел в себя.   
– Мерлин, очнись! Ради всего живого, – Артур сильно дернул парня за плечо, тревожно оборачиваясь на ворота. Лошади не на шутку разволновались и только чудом не перебудили весь дом.  
– Артур, – слуга с усилием приоткрыл глаза. – Я не могу… – и снова их закрыл, ускользая в небытие.  
Но принц не намерен был отступать сейчас и снова встряхнул его. – Нет, Мерлин, очнись! Ты мне нужен! Давай же!   
– Что? – маг не понимал, зачем Артур мучает его, заставляя испытывать боль, когда он смог ненадолго от нее ускользнуть.  
– Ты должен залезть на коня, – принц поднял раненого на ноги и подвел к жеребцу. Боль затуманивала мир и разум, но все же Мерлин смог оценить их изменившиеся положение.  
– Ты спас нас? – спросил он, абсолютно не замечая, в каком истрепанном в виде находится принц. – Именно в это я всегда верил, – он улыбнулся и снова чуть не отключился, но рыцарь крепко подхватил его.  
– Ну же, Мерлин, давай… Залезай и держись.  
С огромным трудом принц смог усадить Мерлина на лошадь, сложнее было только следом взобраться на нее самому, усаживаясь позади, чтобы не позволить слуге упасть в беспамятстве. Мерлин расслабленно прижался к его груди спиной.  
– Все, отдыхай, – раздалось где-то над его виском, когда маг закрыл глаза.  
Артур пришпорил коня.  
Стремительно удаляясь от усадьбы, они скакали всю ночь, взяв себе в спутницы луну, что так щедро освещала им дорогу обратно.

**КОНЕЦ ДЛЯ ЛЮБИТЕЛЕЙ ХЕППИ-ЭНДОВ!**


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Мерлин снова открыл глаза, то обнаружил себя лежащим в высокой траве. Маг приподнялся на локтях, осматриваясь. Неподалеку ощипывала куст привязанная к дереву лошадь. Как он здесь очутился, Мерлин не помнил. Но был уверен, что только благодаря Артуру он снова жив. И даже свободен. Юноша сел и осмотрел себя. Никаких пут и кандалов. Низ спины прострелило зверской болью. Парень потянулся ощупать поврежденное место. Рубцы обожгли болью, и он тут же одернул руку. Переведя дыхание, юноша огляделся кругом. Он сидел возле леса или рощи. Чуть впереди плескалось море. Мерлин поднялся. Боль яростно выстрелила вдоль позвоночника. Проклятье! Маг зажмурился, пережидая ее вспышку. Открыв глаза, он сделал пару шагов к лошади, пробуя насколько мучительно двигаться, и боль, не заставляя себя ждать, снова вгрызлась в него. Мерлин застонал, прикрывая глаза, но тут его взгляд зацепился за сапог в траве за кустом. Артур! Принц, раскинув руки, лежал на животе. Вероятно, он просто свалился сюда лишившись последних сил. Его плечо было чуть ободрано кустом, но на фоне остальных ран, эти царапины выглядели пустяком. Маг рухнул на колени рядом с телом принца.  
\- Артур!  
Вся его иссеченная спина была покрыта коркой крови и синюшными разводами. Жуткие раны на искалеченных запястьях обозначали, где раньше находились кандалы. Мерлин с ужасом перевернул принца, сомневаясь, что тот еще жив и прислушался к его дыханию. Взмолившись всем высшим силам, он уловил слабый выдох. О, небеса! Жив. Без сознания, но жив. Мерлин захотел его прижать к себе, но вовремя остановился. Не стоит причинять Артуру лишнюю боль. Вспышкой в памяти пронеслось «Все. Отдыхай» сказанное голосом Артура и на глазах выступили слезы.  
– Ты обещал спасти меня. И ты это сделал. Теперь я позабочусь о тебе… – тихо поклялся маг. Бережно уложив принца снова на живот, он поднялся и пошел к воде. Стащив с себя рубаху, юноша изодрал ее на полосы. Одни, прополоскав в воде, он повесил сушиться на ветки куста, другими обтер истерзанное тело принца. Очистив его от кровавых разводов и грязи, маг получил более ясную, но не менее устрашающую картину всех повреждений. Как Артуру удалось вытащить их оттуда с такими ранениями, он не мог и предположить. На одни только запястья принца было страшно смотреть. Целыми остались лишь вены, остальное содрано до костей и мяса. Мерлин призвал свою магию, хотя чувствовал, что прошлая ночь истощила все его силы. И ничего не произошло. Проклятье! Одернув себя, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для истерики, маг отправился в лес, на ходу лихорадочно вспоминая компоненты для заживляющих и восстанавливающих зельев. Найдя подходящие травы и упавшее гнездо, юноша, отыскав глину, обмазал его со всех сторон – получилась довольно недурная посудина, и занялся сортировкой трав. Одни из них нужно было разрезать, выдавив сок на лоскуты. Другие – заварить, с ними он разберется позже. Наложив компрессы принцу, он пошел готовить отвар.  
Магия отозвалась в нем только спустя час и с сотой попытки, когда он уже весь взмок. Запалив с ее помощью маленький огонек, юноша обжег со всех сторон свой импровизированный котелок и пристроил его над костерком. Теперь оставалось внимательно следить, чтобы вода не закипела, а глина не треснула от чрезмерного нагревания. Помешивая, он несколько раз снимал свое варево с огня и остужал. Действия отвлекали от терзающих и тревожных дум, но те все равно словно настойчивые вороны кружили над ним. Сколько времени им здесь придется провести? Как далеко они смогли убежать? Ищут ли их? И в этой ли стороне тот чертов магический портал? И самое тревожное: когда в себя придет Артур? И очнется ли вообще? Последнюю мысль Мерлин яростно гнал от себя. Нет. Артур обязательно поправится.  
Магу пришлось насильно поить его зельем, ведь Артур так и не пришел в сознание. Ему было очень страшно, когда он вливал жидкость в рот принцу, зажимая ему нос. Мгновения замирали, словно принц раздумывал, нужно ли ему дышать или уже хватит. У мага в эти моменты тоже перехватывало дыхание, и он лишь шепотом умолял:  
– Ну, давай же Артур, ну, пожалуйста.  
И когда тот сглатывал, Мерлин облегченно выдыхал и повторял все снова. 

Проснулся Мерлин спозаранку. Посмотрев, как принц, и воодушевившись, что тот, похоже, больше спит, чем находится без сознания, парень отправился в лес собирать росу. Артур как знал наперед, что ему тогда в клетке рассказывать. Собрав с лопухов все капли, юноша сорвал листья и, вернувшись, принялся готовить новые компрессы. Перемыв и разложив листья на большом камне, он надавливал другим, рассекая стебли и мякоть и пропитывая полученной кашицей чистые повязки.  
Артур очнулся, когда маг, закончив со спиной, перевязывал ему запястья. Дернул руку на себя, стараясь убрать ее от чужих прикосновений, доставляющих боль, и открыл глаза. Захотел вскочить, обороняясь, еще не понимая, кто перед ним.

– Тш–ш–ш, Артур, это я, лежи смирно, иначе вся моя работа пойдет насмарку, – Мерлин удержал его за плечи, не давая резво перевернуться или вскочить. – На тебе ткань пропитанная лекарством, не надо ее сейчас сбрасывать. Хорошо?  
Юноша говорил тихим и ровным голосом, стараясь тем самым успокоить Артура. Рыцарь замер. Из его взгляда исчез дурман тревоги, и он расслабился.  
– Мерлин? – голос звучал хрипло. – С тобой все в порядке?  
– Конечно, ведь ты же нас спас.  
– Да… – хмыкнул рыцарь. – Осталось проводить тебя до портала. Дашь воды?  
Напившись, он снова отрубился. Маг, перекусив ягодами, улегся рядом и тоже уснул. Теперь ему было не так тревожно. 

Проснулись они снова после полудня. Сначала Мерлин, а следом за ним и Артур. Принц сел, и с него осыпались высохшие лоскуты.  
– Как спина? – спросил маг, тревожась.  
– Терпимо, – принц дернул плечами. – Как сам? Покажи!  
– Я в порядке, Артур, – юноша замялся, не торопясь демонстрировать повреждение.  
– Хорошо, дай мне тогда в этом убедиться, – рыцарь кивнул и нахмурился. – Или я начну думать, что это не так.  
Уши слуги заалели, и он поспешно вскочил перед принцем. Отвернулся, чтобы тот не увидел, как краска смущения залила ему все лицо и шею, и, ослабив шнуровку, чуть приспустил на себе штаны, обнажая след от клейма. Черно-бордовые бугры украшались кровавыми пузырями серого цвета. Артур, взглянув на этот ужас, сжал кулаки, пережидая приступ бешенства. Он уже убил того подонка. И другого тоже.  
– А себя почему не лечишь? – отвернулся он.  
Мерлин натянул штаны обратно.  
– Мне неудобно.  
Артур вопросительно взглянул, и слуга поспешил разъяснить.  
– Во-первых, жутко больно притрагиваться. Во-вторых, я не могу сам себе в слепую аккуратно наложить компресс. А дернусь, все слетит.  
– Поэтому ты лечил меня, – усмехнулся принц.  
– Ну да, – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Ты-то лежал бесчувственным бревном.  
– Ладно, но теперь я пришел в себя, а, значит, пора заняться твоей раной. Давай готовь компресс нужный тебе, а я его наложу.  
– М-м-м..  
– Что?  
– А нам не пора ехать или еще чего?  
– Вообще-то пора, но у нас, точнее у меня сейчас такой вид, что пока светло, лучше не попадаться никому на глаза. Придется ждать темноты, а там раздобудем рубахи и поесть. 

 

Артур заставил слугу сцепить руки и уткнуться в них лбом, а сам сел на его ноги, что тут же всколыхнуло неприятные воспоминания, и Мерлин бессознательно рванулся, снова переносясь в тот подвал полный боли.  
– Тихо, Мерлин, тихо, – ладони принца легли ему на поясницу. – Это я. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Весь взмокший юноша тяжело дышал, успокаиваясь, вынырнув из паники прошлого. Артур терпеливо ждал. Приподнявшись, он, стоя над ним на коленях, бессознательно поглаживал поясницу Мерлина кончиками пальцев, стараясь успокоить.  
– Я готов, – откликнулся юноша через несколько минут.  
Артур снова уселся ему на ноги и, приспустив с него штаны, взялся за лоскут с лечебной кашицей, лежащий рядом.  
– А теперь: терпи! – скомандовал он, крепко зажав парня ногами, и наложил лекарство на рану.  
Слуга захрипел, непроизвольно дернулся, но принц держал намертво. Через несколько минут боль стала не такой ослепляющей.  
– Спасибо, - просипел Мерлин, переведя дух.

 

Первый попавший им город они объехали стороной, не желая напороться на городскую стражу. К деревне же подъехали ближе к ночи. И остановившись, заспорили, кому идти. Мерлин настаивал, что он лучше сориентируется в поселении, так как сам не во дворце родился в отличие от некоторых. Артур утверждал, что если его схватят, тот не сумеет отбиться. Тогда слуга решил не попадаться и быстро убежал в темноту домов, оставив принца караулить их лошадь. Время в ожидании и в темноте, когда не на что отвлечься, а среди шорохов ночи слышится, что кто-то крадется или выслеживает, тянулось мучительно долго. Когда Артур хотел уже было плюнуть на конспирацию и двинуться в деревню самому, Мерлин вернулся, неся в руках куль.  
– Давай убираться отсюда.  
Артур хотел того же, и парни, по-быстрому забравшись на коня, поспешили отъехать подальше от деревни.  
Выспавшись за день, они скакали всю ночь, лишь на рассвете сделав привал подальше от всех поселений. Куль Мерлина оказался тряпкой с двумя рубашками, в которые он завернул съестное, что попалось ему в темноте под руку. Заодно он раздобыл бурдюк и успел его наполнить колодезной водой. Теперь им не грозила смерть от жажды.  
– Странно, почему не лаяли собаки? – откусывая плод, заметил принц. – Не может же быть, чтобы их там не было.  
Слуга в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Не говорить же Артуру, сколько трудов ему стоило это простенькое заклинание. Вообще с его магией творилось нечто необычное. Он чувствовал ее в себе, но в то же время она больше не лечила его и почти не подчинялась заклятиям. Это было странно и непонятно. Юноша не мог понять, как обуздать свои силы, чтобы они снова служили ему, а не проходили потоком мимо.  
– Наверное, ты зашел с подветренной стороны, вот они и не смогли тебя учуять. Ты ведь не проходил вглубь поселения? – Мерлин кивнул, улыбаясь. Он и не сомневался, что Артур найдет устраивающее его объяснение, либо просто выкинет вопрос из головы, как не заслуживающий внимания.  
Перекусив, принц поднялся на ноги.  
– Ладно, пока солнце еще не палит, будем двигаться дальше, а потом переждем его зной где-нибудь в тени. Так что накидываем рубашки и поехали дальше.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, в какую сторону нам ехать? – спросил весело Мерлин и осекся, увидев взгляд Артура.  
– Нет, за направление отвечаешь у нас ты. Я только за спасение, – он запрыгнул на коня и протянул руку слуге.  
– Прости, – тот схватился за ладонь, но не спешил запрыгивать следом. – Прости, я ляпнул, не подумав. И ты действительно нас спас. Без твоего геройства я бы уже сдох в том подвале.  
– Ладно, Мерлин, поехали, – Артур дернул его, вынуждая забраться в седло. – Не будем терять времени даром.  
К полудню они высмотрели себе еще одну рощу и, остановившись там, устроили привал до вечера, завалившись спать. Проснувшись, Мерлин все еще неуютно себя чувствовал из-за глупых слов так бездумно вырвавшихся из него утром. Рыцарь, сидя рядом, безучастно жевал яблоко.  
– Артур, мне действительно не стоило этого говорить, – слуга потупился, но уверенно продолжил. – Я обещал найти дорогу, но только благодаря тебе мы сейчас свободны и двигаемся куда-то. Уверен, что в нужную нам сторону, а я пока даже не придумал, как искать магический портал. Ты действительно все делаешь для нашего спасения, а я ничего.  
Он замолчал, но принц не спешил отвечать. И только отшвырнув огрызок в сторону, он заговорил.  
– Каждый из нас делает всё что может, Мерлин. А направление я по солнцу определил, надеюсь, что не сильно промажем, – рыцарь поднялся и подошел к лошади. – Только не прохлопай свои приметы. Поехали, нам пора.  
Они снова всю ночь были в дороге и залезли в кое–то небольшое поселение, а на рассвете устроили небольшой привал.  
– Как думаешь, за ним гонятся?  
– Кто?  
– Ну, может, наняли кого-нибудь.  
– Мертвецы нанимать не могут, Мерлин.  
– Боги, Артур, это непостижимо. Как тебе удалось?  
– Случайно получилось, – усмехнулся принц, вернув слуге его же фразу.  
Тот широко улыбнулся. Страх погони отступил, хотя ужаснее было представить, что ослабленный и измученный Артур в ту ночь сцепился с теми двумя.  
– Расскажешь?  
– Да, нечего рассказывать… – принц пожал плечами.  
– Ага, нечего. Только не забывай, что я видел твои раны, и все, что ты в ту ночь сделал – это невероятно.  
– Ладно, считай меня героем. А теперь давай двигаться дальше.

Они лечили друг друга на привалах, отдыхали, восстанавливая силы, общались, но избегали темы плена. Их разговоры стали краткими и касались только насущного. Больше не было подначек, споров и планов. Артур без возражений отпускал его ночью в деревни раздобыть еду. И не интересовался, что и сколько ему удалось найти. Единственное, что он однажды спросил: почему Мерлин не увел лошадь? На двух конях было бы удобнее и быстрее. А когда маг ему ответил: что лошадь не кусок хлеба, без которого можно прожить, тот не высказал ничего в ответ. Мерлин видел, что принцем движет только заданная им самим себе цель. Ко всему остальному Артур оставался равнодушен. Есть у них еда или вода, на чем им спать и сколько, его особо не интересовало. Больше не было эмоций недовольства или усталости, возмущения или воодушевления, а редкие усмешки напоминали механические улыбки. Юноша осознавал, что с ним остался воин, оберегавший его, словно оживленный с помощью магии мертвец, идущий в бой с пустой душой. Принц стал замкнут и молчалив, большей частью отвечая лишь на вопросы Мерлина, и только навыками и внешностью напоминал прежнего Артура. Маг догадывался, почему тот каждый раз замолкал, тем самым сворачивая разговор, стоило ему лишь даже косвенно коснуться запретной темы. Например, когда он рассказал Артуру, что только благодаря его истории услышанной в клетке, узнал, где раздобыть воды. Рыцарь на секунды вдруг словно закаменел, а затем больше не произнес ни слова. Но на короткий миг слуга смог увидеть в его глазах всполохи боли и ненависти. Артур перегорел, но угли пожара все еще тлели в нем и, раздувая их, можно было лишь выжечь его дотла. А как их погасить и залечить израненную душу принца, колдун не знал. Время. На все нужно время, но Мерлин чувствовал, что как раз его у них все меньше и меньше. И маг мучился от того, что не может найти выхода, переживая и коря себя за всё, что с ними произошло… 

_Я на коленях, а на земле перед мной лежит окровавленный Артур с переломанными ногами и руками. Грудь исполосована глубокими порезами. Принц, истекая кровью, хрипит, делая последние вздохи. Рыдая, я склоняюсь над ним. Слезы мои текут свободным ручьем. Я и не думаю их вытирать. А они, попадая на кожу рыцаря, разъедают ее словно кислота, доставляя тому еще больше боли. Я дико кричу, видя это. На мой душераздирающий крик из воздуха возникает клинок и снова ранит Артура. А вокруг стоят разбойники и смеются. Их хохот оглушает меня, становясь все громче и громче. Я закрываю уши руками и гневно ору: «Убирайтесь, убирайтесь, убирайтесь!» Они растворяются, истаивая в воздухе постепенно друг за другом. Я остаюсь с Артуром один. На губах у него уже выступает кровавая пена. Я истошно кричу: «НЕТ!» И клинок, отозвавшийся на мой крик, пронзает сердце принца.  
Я – погибель Артура!_

– НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!

Крик сдернул сон в один момент. Артур, еще не разбирая, что к чему, молниеносно бросился к слуге, выдергивая из голенища клинок, готовый защищать их обоих. Испуганный Мерлин безумно рыдал, не замечая ничего кругом. Принц, быстро выяснив, что им никто не угрожает, засунув кинжал обратно, обхватил парня за плечи.  
– Мерлин, очнись!  
Но тот все еще во власти своего кошмара рыдал и бился у него руках, выскуливая его имя.  
– Мерлин, да очнись же ты! Я рядом! Я с тобой! – Артур прижал его к себе, чтобы парень почувствовал, что он не один. Тот вцепился ему в плечи сильно до боли, словно находя опору и безумно цепляясь за нее в страхе, что она сейчас исчезнет. Еще раз позвал «Артур!» и открыл глаза.  
– Да! Я тут, Мерлин! Успокойся! – принц сжал его в объятиях.  
– Артур? – спросил слуга неверующе-робко сквозь затихающие слезы.  
– Артур! – коснулся лица и плеч, убеждаясь, что это реальность.  
– Артур… – облегченно выдыхая и чувствуя, как чужие ладони гладят по спине в стремлении его успокоить.  
– Ты жив!  
– Пока еще да… – хмыкнул принц, разжимая объятия и быстро отстраняясь.  
Лишних прикосновений Артур теперь не терпел.

На исходе седьмого дня они подъехали к порталу и нарвались на засаду, организованную Баралисом с его разбойниками.

Брат Хэтиша Амбрей, приехавший на следующий день в усадьбу к брату, нашел два трупа. Разыскав тут же второго бандита, он выспросил у Корда все, что было накануне, узнал, где остановились разбойники, и убил его. Рванув обратно в город, он быстро отыскал нужный трактир. Амбрей винил Тармлана в смерти своего брата и желал бы из мести убить и Баралиса, но еще больше хотел, чтобы преступники, сотворившие такое, были мертвы. Поэтому в этот раз он сдержался и дал разбойнику десять дней сроку, наказав привезти отрубленные головы презренных рабов.  
Баралис выскочил от горожанина весь перекошенный. Хотелось своим руками оторвать голову блядскому гадененышу. Только тот щенок, а не второй, мог такое сотворить. Жаль, что они ему не переломали руки перед продажей. А теперь его брат мертв. Как же такое возможно?! Ненависть и боль утраты клокотали в его сердце. Прибежав в кабак, разбойник распорядился всей банде собраться, и они поспешно покинули город. Баралис не знал, где искать беглецов, но ведь и те не знали, куда им податься, кроме как обратно домой, а, значит, их можно будет поймать на одной дороге, а не метаться по всем в слепых поисках.

Бандитов было много. Хоть и утомленных долгим ожиданием и недавней пьянкой, но вполне свирепых и резвых. Против двоих, из которых один не мог поделать ничего, даже с помощью магии. Артур, отослав Мерлина разбираться с порталом, схлестнулся с разбойниками.  
Первый с ходу рухнул на землю с раскроенным черепом. Артур даже не заметил, как рукоять его клинка тяжело опустилась на бритый затылок. Второй отлетел в сторону от удара ноги и подарил врагу свой меч. Принц стал опасен вдвойне. У него не было щита для обороны. Только клинок, меч и собственная ярость. Но и обороняться нужно было другим, а не ему. Каждый его удар ранил или убивал. Он ловко уворачивался от чужих выпадов и метался по поляне, орошая ее кровью бандитов.  
Мерлин обернулся на пронзительный крик. Артур проткнул кому-то брюхо и уже через мгновение бросился к другим головорезам. Он сражался, словно одержимый, не замечая пропитавших рубашку кровью ран, не слыша проклятий и ругательств, не чувствуя тяжести железа в руке, не сдерживая клокочущее внутри бешенство. 

\- Гаденыш! - Баралис отходивший в тот момент к ручью за водой, не сразу расслышал шум борьбы. Но после раздавшегося громкого крика, тут же бросил жестянку и поспешил на поляну, выхватывая меч. Наконец-то он увидел того, кого мечтал разорвать.  
Не сразу вожак вмешался в бой. Остановившись с краю, он успел прежде оценить маневренность противника и его отличное владение мечом. Многие из бандитов были ранены, а то и вовсе убиты. Отследил он и месторасположение другого. Второй пацан находился вдалеке от общей свары. Но разящий смерч стремительно кружившийся по поляне, не давал никому из его людей отвлечься на него. Бандиты же то ли не до конца протрезвевшие, то ли ошалевшие от неожиданного сопротивления, были рассеяны и часто мешали друг другу в нападениях на парня. Зарычав, разбойник вклинился в их ряды.  
\- Бараны! Скопом не валитесь! Нападайте вместе, но не мешайте друг другу! Шире круг!  
Под его властными командами, бандиты стали атаковать более слаженно и действовать сообща. От града ударов рубашка парня вскоре превратилась в лохмотья. Однако тот, словно заговоренный, не слабел и все так же молниеносно разил своих врагов. Увидев Баралиса, он будто бы воодушевился и стал сражаться еще стремительней и яростней. Вскоре на поляне против него остались только двое.  
Другой парень каким то чудом сумел открыть портал. Баралис увидел, как завибрировало пространство, искажаясь и размывая свои границы. 

Мерлин улыбнулся. Конечно, он не сказал Артуру, что заклинание откликалось лишь тем, в ком была хоть капля магии. Думается, даже разбойники об этом не знали, а, может, пользовались магическим амулетом. Как бы то не было, у него получилось. Он радостно закричал, зовя Артура.  
Артур лишь на несколько секунд отвлекся, обернувшись на его крик. Однако Баралису их хватило, чтобы достать соперника молниеносным выпадом. Артур пропустил удар. Покачнулся и отступил на шаг. Напарник вожака напрыгнул на него слева, пытаясь добить, но напоролся на безжалостный меч. Принц остался лицом к лицу с Баралисом.  
\- Ты труп, щенок!  
\- Ошибаешься, скотина. Ну ты всегда был недалек. Что неудивительно, когда думалка между ног болтается, а не ..  
\- Ах, ты тварь! - зарычал взбешенный Баралис. Лютая ярость и жажда крови захлестнули бандита, подгоняя закончить схватку быстрее. Он усилил свой натиск, и снова достал противника мечом, но тот, вывернувшись, выбил оружие у него из рук. А затем вонзил клинок между ребер.  
Одним ударом.  
Сразу в сердце.  
Они упали на траву вместе.  
Баралис, сделав свой последний выдох, и Артур до последнего сжимающий клинок. 

Когда Мерлин подбежал к принцу, тот еще дышал.  
– Артур!!! Не смей умирать, нам нужно идти.  
Но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ на его слова.  
– Тебе… нужно идти, Мерлин. Я успел сделать все, что хотел.  
– Нет, Артур! Нет! Я не оставлю тебя здесь! – Слуга поднял его на ноги и, закинув руку принца к себе на плечо, потащил к порталу. – Ну же! Не отключайся, помоги мне! Портал не будет вечно стоять открытым.  
Голос парня звенел от паники и отчаяния, и Артур поплелся за ним. Они успели миновать портал, после чего ладонь рыцаря легла на грудь Мерлина, Артур прохрипел «все» и упал на траву замертво. Мерлин опустился на колени и зарыдал. Он знал, что бесполезно, но все равно звал и звал Артура, умоляя сквозь слезы вернуться и не оставлять его. Выдохнувшись через какое-то время от слез и криков, он устроил свою голову на груди принца и долго скулил, словно смертельно раненное животное, а затем отключился.  
Когда он очнулся, стояла ночь. Но больше не нужно было никуда спешить, торопясь успеть до жары. Больше и идти некуда. Зачем ему в Камелот, когда Артур лежит здесь. Он не выполнил своего предназначения. Он не справился. Он всех подвел. Только Артур до конца остался верен себе и сдержал все свои обещания, прежде чем... Мерлин размазал по щекам вновь выступившие слезы и сглотнул удушающий ком в горле. Это он, а не Артур должен был умереть. Причем в самом начале, чтобы тому не пришлось так жертвовать собой ради спасения никчемного слуги. Великий волшебник… как же. Это Артур мог стать великим королем, если бы не он. Даже магия ему теперь не подвластна. Да и зачем все, когда нет того, кто заставлял его собой восхищаться. Артур как бы не бывал порой не сносен со своими замашками, всегда оставался честен и справедлив, и отважно сражался за Камелот, людей и друзей. И погиб из-за него. Будущий король, отдавший жизнь за простого слугу. Так не должно было быть. Только не так.

Мерлин вскочил и заорал в темное небо, призывая дракона. В ожидании он уселся неподалеку от тела Артура и не сводил глаз с неба, стараясь больше не смотреть на принца, чтобы не расклеиться снова.  
Поляны с этой стороны портала оставалось немного, и дракону пришлось лавировать спускаясь к нему.  
– Мерлин, что с тобой произошло? – спросил он, как только приземлился.  
– Со мной? Да разве это важно?! Артур убит! – воскликнул маг. – Я не смог его спасти! Я не выполнил своего предназначения, о котором ты говорил! Все впустую теперь.  
– Суждено Артуру большее. Что же ты собираешься делать, юный маг?  
– Доставь меня на остров Блаженных, – Мерлин отвернулся и подошел к Артуру. Забрав из его рук клинок, он поцеловал друга на прощание. – Я все исправлю… – пообещал юноша шепотом мертвому принцу.  
– Мерлин. Старая магия не позволит тебе.  
– Я сам во всем разберусь! – волшебник взобрался к дракону на спину. Килгарра не стал спорить, резко взмахнул могучими крыльями и взмыл в темное небо. 

Дракон не мог приземлиться на зачарованном острове, и, опустившись как можно ниже, позволил юноше спрыгнуть на берег, съехав по крылу. А затем вновь набрал высоту и покинул священное место, ибо забирать ему оттуда будет некого. Он больше никогда не услышит призыва, ведь последний заклинатель драконов через несколько минут будет мертв. Мерлин, миновав древние стены, вновь оказался возле неизвестного надгробия. Чаша Жизни как и прежде стояла на нем. Будто остров знает, зачем он здесь. А, может, так оно и есть. Только теперь ему некого из неё напоить. Но он любыми путями обменяет жизнь на смерть. Заклятия, слетевшие с его губ, заставили тучи сгуститься над головой. На острове он вновь почувствовал себя полноценным волшебником, таким как был раньше. Магия слушалась его беспрекословно. Остров помогал ему. Мерлин взывал к своим истокам. Старая магия возрождала в нем картины всего прошлого и будущего, в котором не будет Артура, а затем согласилась с его решением. Волшебник поднял клинок к небу, заклиная небеса воскресить Артура и послать забвение в мир о том, кого пронзил сей клинок. Это было сложно и легко одновременно – вогнать сталь в свое тело, останавливая сердцебиение и отдавая жизнь за того, кого так сильно любил. Юноша упал на землю. И последнее что он видел – это небеса, принявшие его мольбы и заклятия.

Артур очнулся в какой-то деревне. Местные жители, возвращаясь из города, подобрали его мокрым после дождя, лежащим недалеко от дороги. Он был тяжело ранен, но жив. Погрузив рыцаря в телегу, они привезли его в свое селение и выходили. А спустя несколько дней, Артур торопился в Камелот, подгоняя коня. Как он оказался в лесу один и без лошади, принц не помнил. Как и не помнил всех тех, кого пронзил тем клинком. В одном он уверился наверняка – его хранитель существует. И бережет его всегда.

Дракон и принц оказались в чем-то правы. Старая магия действительно не позволила никому избежать своего предназначения, и дух Мерлина остался рядом с Артуром, оберегая того до конца прожитых дней.


End file.
